Día a día de un florista
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: Hinata Shouyou es un florista que ha visto todo y conoce como dar un mensaje a través de su arte. Sin embargo el misterio de unas notas de amor espontáneas que le persiguen cada mañana lo está volviendo cada vez más curioso acerca de las personas que le visitan en su local. ¿Quién será el remitente misterioso?
1. Mensaje en espera

**What's up all the people!**

¿Saben que es lo malo de escribir sobre un fandom en específico? Que te dan muchas ganas de escribir solo de eso y advfbhfbf, me descontrolé *corazoncillos gays everywhere*

En fin, les traigo una idea que llegó a mi mentecita con tanta euforia y emoción, tenía que escribirla definitivamente sino explotaría, espero de todo corazón les agrade este proyecto que no será muy largo, planeo que sean a lo mucho cinco capitulos.

No sé cuándo se actualizará, porque a la par estoy llevando el reto Abril Fanfictionero y los drabbles de "Crónicas de Homos Primerizos". No abandonaré nada, pero ténganme paciencia, please~

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración** : Haikyuu! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Haruichi Furudate. Si fuera mío, todos serían homos. Homos del vóley (?)

 **Advertencias** : Universo alterno, _realmente_ alterno (al final pueden ver mi justificación). Un admirador secreto. Chaparrito solecito bello. El atractivo amigo rival del hermoso chaparro. Insultos _light_.

 **Dedicatoria:** A todas las personitas especiales que suelen dejarme review o mensajitos diciendo que les gusta como escribo, me siento aceptada en el fandom, como en casa, y me hacen muy feliz. ¡Gracias por la oportunidad!

 **Sin más que decir: AL FIC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Día a día de un florista"**

 **Capítulo prólogo:**

Mensaje en espera

Entre las callejuelas de un concurrido barrio en la prefectura de Miyagi, las luces del pequeño poblado se encienden creando senderos indirectos. Los negocios comienzan la mañana abriendo sus puertas a los transeúntes, el Sol saluda con su calor al salir entre las montañas, asomándose con su gran aura. Las voces de los estudiantes que caminan revoloteando las banquetas inundan con su murmullo el silencio espectral de la noche, los que van con tiempo se dan el permiso de observar a su alrededor.

Entre las curiosas cabezas se puede distinguir una melena anaranjada sin un orden, el dueño de ese loco cabello es Hinata Shõyõ, un chico realmente bajito para su edad que incluso seguido le pasa que es confundido con la bola de alumnos de las secundarias cercanas al lugar.

Se abre paso entre el gentío y saca las llaves de sus desgastados jeans de mezclilla, bosteza cubriéndose la boca por educación y saluda asintiendo a su vecino de local que es dueño de una agradable cafetería. Ni siquiera parecía que fuese de él por la cara de amargado que siempre carga.

Ambos al mirarse y asentir comienzan una competencia personal, es parte de su rutina. El primero en llegar a encender las luces de su negocio gana en el día. Corren como bólidos, Shõyõ tropieza entre los tablones de madera que ha dejado regados ayer y todos los tallos de las rosas que cortó para los arreglos. Cae lanzándose sobre la pared y enciende la luz con una sonrisa perspicaz. Sin embargo no ha sido lo suficiente veloz para ganar esta vez. Sin dirigirse la palabra el de cabellos oscuros celebra su victoria dentro de la infraestructura, sale a acomodar las mesas del área de jardín externo y allí se encuentra con los ojos cafés de su rival diario que sale a realizar su inventario de lunes. Suelta una risa burlona que provoca el enfado del más bajito.

— ¡Solo ganaste esta vez, Bakayama!

— ¡Si ordenaras todo el desastre del día en la noche antes de irte, podrías tener una mínima oportunidad de ganarme.

Ese fue un golpe bajo de parte del menor. Nadie podía meterse con el desorden de su negocio.

— ¡Deberías tener más respeto a tus mayores, Tobio! —Responde Shõyõ con un tono de regaño con un estilo a lo maestro de jardín de niños. Si hay algo que el hiperactivo muchacho sabe hacer es devolver el golpe con el mismo impulso.

— ¡Solo me llevas seis meses, Hinata idiota!

— ¡Tiempo es tiempo!

La pequeña discusión termina con un asentimiento. Ya deben empezar labores porque no tardaría en llegar la clientela. Pero antes de volver a sus asuntos, el dueño de la cafeta silba llamando su atención.

— ¡Hinata!

— ¿Qué pas-...? —Un paquete de papeles llega a estamparse en su cara haciéndole caer de bruces.

— De nuevo dejaron tu correo aquí.

— ¡No tienes que golpearme con el!

— Demasiado tarde.

Nuevamente esa sonrisa hace aparición, dejándolo atrás con la sangre hirviendo de corajes internos. No entiende como alguien como él puede tener amigos. No entiende como puede ser su mejor amigo. En última instancia tras el inicio de los deberes toma entre sus manos el papeleo. Hay notificaciones de adeudos que vendrán además de recibos por los servicios de luz y agua, notas de cómo va el rendimiento de su hermana menor en la secundaria cercana, algunos recados en su ausencia, una carta en sobre blanco que tenía una caligrafía en dorado perfecta con su nombre de pila. Ese sobre se veía tan sospechosa, fuera de lo común. No tenía remitente ni destinatario.

Hey, Kageyama.

El menor se asoma por encima de la cerca de madera pintada en blanco que divide sus patios traseros.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿De casualidad sabes quien envió esto?

Muestra la carta entre sus manos. Tobio la observa de cerca sin inmutarse, intentando obtener pistas sin mucho éxito.

— Ni idea.

— Hmm...

—Tal vez adentro diga quien la mandó.

La curiosidad le mataba tanto en esos momentos que sin pensarlo abrió el sobre tratando de no ser lo suficientemente brusco para romperlo. El papel era suave con un gramaje y textura tan fino que le daría mucha pena si algo le llegara a pasar. Al abrirlo un rectángulo pequeño cae en el suelo, el chico se agacha para tomarlo mirando de nuevo la perfecta escritura en curvas de cursiva. Le maravilla lo delicado que es al tacto ya que ni siquiera llega a marcarse del otro lado de la hoja la presión del escrito. Lee con la mirada reproduciendo su propia voz dentro de su cabeza.

 _"¿Te das cuenta de lo rápido que late mi corazón al verte todas las mañanas?"_

Con algo de vergüenza volvió a meter el contenido en el sobre. Sentía las mejillas calientes por tanto sabía que se trataba de un sonrojo muy evidente.

— ¿Qué dice?

La voz de Kageyama lo devolvió al mundo real haciendo que los colores en su rostro se desvanecieran. Hinata lo volteó a ver con los ojos abiertos hasta cierto punto en shock, no quería que viera leyera "eso", de por si era penoso sólo leyendo para él mismo. Más no pudo evitarlo, el menor saltó sobre la cerca atrapando esa hoja sin que pudiera tener tiempo de reaccionar. Tobio releyó la frase para después devolverle el sobre. Ambos se miraron fijamente, Hinata esperaba la risa escandalosa del muchacho burlándose del cursi material. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, en vez de eso le hizo una pregunta.

— ¿Qué opinas al respecto? —La seriedad del chico le provocó ciertos escalofríos.

— No sé... Nunca me han dado cartas de este tipo.

Los ojos del pelinegro estallaron en algo parecido a la furia.

— ¿¡Cómo que nunca has recibido algo así!? ¡Tú escribes cosas como estas todos los malditos días!

— ¡E-es diferente leerlo a escribirlo!- No pudo evitar tartamudear. Su voz temblaba aun de la adrenalina inyectada en el ambiente- Además... ¡Yo ayudo a las personas a expresar su sentir! ¡No invento cosas desde cero!

Su amigo resopló alejando la tensión de su voz, no era momento para ponerse histéricos. Debían resolver esta pista juntos de una forma u otra.

— Bueno. ¿Qué opinas entonces? Algo debes de pensar, ¿no?

La pregunta hizo eco en todos sus sentidos. _¿Qué sintió al leer ese corto pensamiento?_ Pues sorpresa. Sorpresa mezclada de confusión, algo de euforia. Como si sus ideas presentes se licuaran con las palabras de la hoja.

— Pues creo que me sentí como...

— ¿Cómo qué? —Reiteró rápidamente su vecino de local analizando sus expresiones.

— ¡Cómo cuando metes todo en una licuadora!

— ¿Eh? —La cara de poema inescrutable en el más alto no había captado la analogía en lo más mínimo.

— ¡Sí! Así como _"Fiiiiush"_ y luego _"Gwaaaaaah"_ -El más bajito manoteaba intentando dándose a entender, imitando los sonidos que se formaban en su cabeza- ¡Totalmente _"Whaam_ "! ¿Entiendes?

Tobio no sabía si era una pregunta retórica o a su formidable rival se le había zafado un tornillo.

— ¡Claro que no! ¿¡Cómo se supone que voy a entender eso!?

No me grites, estoy justo a tu lado. Espantarás a las personas.

Los refunfuñaron y tras eso soltaron un largo suspiro. Así no llegarían a ningún lado, ni mucho menos descubriría la identidad del autor de aquella bonita caligrafía.

— Tal vez solo se trata de una broma de algún estudiante.

— No lo creo.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —Cuestionó el joven florista, Kageyama era una persona desconfiada, _¿Cómo podía defender a un extraño?_

— Es un presentimiento.

Antes de que fuera a contradecirlo otra vez, sonó la campanilla de la puerta en la entrada de la cafetería vecina. Kageyama volvió a saltar la cerca con prisa, previo a su huida al interior del confortable restaurante se detuvo para decirle algo:

Ponte alerta, dice que te ve todas las mañanas.

Shõyõ asintió comprendiendo el mensaje cuando se retiró. Si ponía atención, quizás hoy averiguaría de quien se trataba el remitente. Continuó con sus labores, organizando las flores en el huerto closetero del patio. Sonrió acomodando cada clase de flor, todas eran como personas, tenían diferente físico y expresaban diversos mensajes cuando acompañaban una a la otra.

Era una bella forma de expresar tus sentimientos correctamente y un apoyo visual nunca hacía mal para revelarlos. Tomó las tijeras recortando los tallos en trasversal, esto las haría más duraderas entrando la temporada primaveral. Su época favorita del año, llena de luz, efusividad y el momento perfecto para recordar que estamos vivos en un mundo diverso.

Recordó la frase de nueva cuenta. ¿Sería el o la autora? ¿Le diría su sentir en persona? ¿Y si no podía corresponderle cómo debía? ¿O si se trataba como pensó de una broma adolescente? Todo comenzaba a darle vueltas. Sacudió su cabeza también dándose unas palmadas en las mejillas para quitarse esas ridículas ideas.

Y salió corriendo a atender a su primer cliente esa mañana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hora de aclarar cosas aquí.** Como pudieron apreciar este fanfic tendrá lugar en un Universo Alterno.

Este Universo se desarrolla como lugar en Miyagi, hogar de nuestros cuervitos bellos. Hinata es un florista local de veinticinco años, Kageyama es su amigo-rival de infancia además de vecino de local, tiene la misma edad y es dueño de una cafetería. Ósea, son grandes, no son los pequeñines del Karasuno, y el voleibol es algo que comparten pero no lo más indispensable aquí. **Perdón (?)**

¿Habrá más personajes? Si, los habrá. Pero como cambié las edades y puestos u ocupaciones de este par, lo haré con los demás también. Incluso habrá historias cruzadas, esperen lo mejor, todo está por llegar.

Igual creo que iré aclarando cosas cada final de capitulo. **Jiji.**

Agradeceré infinitamente sus comentarios, críticas y mentadas de _mother_ a la comunidad. Son importantes porque eso me ayuda a hacer _level up_ como escritora o algo así.

¡Escuchen la Randomfrecuencia de hoy~!

" _Na na nara, na na nara._ _Yeeeeeh~ You're the music in meeeee._ _"_

"You're the music in me" de HSM (High School Musical, **duh~** ) Back to the Secundaria times. Esas eran las rolas de mi época adolescente, cuando todas querían comerse a besos al Zac Efron. **Khé (?)**

 **Ay los vidrios!**

-Lady


	2. Distancia

**What's up all the people!**

Un capitulo más llega para iniciar la nueva aventura del chico de las flores más bonito del fandom Haikyuano. ¡Y hace unos ayeres fue día de las madres! (Aquí en México fue el 10, se que en algunos lares fue el 8 por el rollo ese de la florecita de _facebook_ , **equisde** ) Y pues para conmemorarlo el capitulo de hoy tendrá la aparición de la mami más _bonito_ de todos: **Sugawara** **Kõshi**. Aun no conoceremos su caso pero es un cosito bello *corazones 4 everyone*

.

.

.

Postdata: ¿Adivinen a quién le regalaron aretes de cuervitos? **Amo a mi madre, con o sin regalos de por medio**.

Sólo quería platicar de ello, estoy tan asgdfvgfvf no sé, aún xD!

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración** : Haikyuu! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Haruichi Furudate. Si fuera mío, todos serían homos. Homos del vóley (?)

 **Advertencias** : Universo alterno, _realmente_ alterno (al final encontrarán un recopilado de los personajes vistos hoy). Un megane emo desinteresado. Despedidas y trolleadas. Más del remitente misterioso. Moar Insultos _light_.

 **Dedicatoria:** A todas las madres de familia, dueñas de matriarcado, señoras que cuidan niños pequeños, padres que hacen de madre también porque tienen mucha madre (en el buen sentido, obviamenta) y a los seres que protegen con instinto maternal diario. Valen chingos y merecen lo mejor en su día. En especial a mi mamá, **Doña** **Lucy** , que leyó este capitulo antes de subirlo y me acepta tal cual soy.

 **Sin más que decir: AL FIC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Día a día de un florista"**

 **Capítulo uno:**

Distancia

 _"¿Es posible que mi casa sea una persona y no un lugar?"_

 _-Stephanie Perkins (Un beso en parís)_

Hinata se sentía feliz cuando Sugawara venía a visitarle en las mañanas. El sonar de las campanillas en conjunto a su velocidad resultaban en una serie de risas por la torpeza del joven florista local cuando este cayó tras la carrera desde el patio trasero convertido en invernadero.

Todos los lunes solía venir ese joven peliplateado con su encargo de un arreglo floral para colocarlo en la recepción de la guarderia donde trabaja, piensa que eso hace que los niños al entrar se sientan menos nerviosos y mucho más felices de estar allí. Aunque el pelirrojo no pensaba así, la razón por la que los pequeños adoraban tanto estar allí, era el ambiente que generaba la sonrisa del mayor. No pudo evitar lanzarse a abrazarle sobre el mostrador, cosa a la que el mayor no pudo negarse recibiendolo con los brazos abiertos. Amigos de infancia como ellos eran valiosos, ese era el mantra de aquellos muchachos.

—Tan enérgico como siempre, Hinata.

—¡Es que siempre me alegro de verle, Sugawara! —Respondió Shõyo haciendo una leve reverencia de todos los días como a sus clientes habituales les aplicaba tras ese abrazo.

—Y también con tu cordialidad excesiva… Te he dicho que está bien que me hables de "tú".

El más joven solo atinó a ofrecerle una sonrisa semi condescenciente. Volvió a caminar tras el mostrador sacando un florero de vidrio azul cielo, colocando con maestría el fondo verde para las flores y vertiendo algo de agua en él previamente. Kõshi observó su labor mientras acomodaba su propio suéter.

—Hinata, si no es mucho pedir, quisiera que este arreglo fuera más especial que de costumbre. —El menor le dedicó una mirada curiosa a lo que el muchacho del lunar se puso a jugar con el borde tejido de la prenda color lavanda que vestía.

—Claro, ¿Cuál es la ocasión?

—Día de las madres.

Sus ojos se enternecieron y captó el mensaje asintiendo. Comenzó su búsqueda a tropezones en el huerto cerrado, entre cajas de madera puso su empeño en combinar las mejores flores para ese gran espectáculo visual. El mensaje tenía que ser cordial, agradable y lleno de luz, como para él significaba una persona tan especial como lo eran las mamás.

—Ya decía yo que por algo Natsu se veía emocionada en la cena.

—Si, está entusiasmada por ello. ¡Mis niños la van a sorprender en su primer festival!

—¡Será muy bonito! —Respondió Shõyõ— Espero alcanzar a llegar después de cerrar.

—Se termina a las siete la representación, aun así creo que llegarás a tiempo al convivio.

—No me lo perdería por nada.

El arreglo empezaba a tomar forma ante los ámbar ojos del mayor, la habilidad del pelirrojo nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, era tan audaz e intovertido que no podrías imaginarlo en una tarea tan delicada como era esa. Terminó de armar en el florero sobreponiendo orquideas sobre las azucenas moradas creando efectos brillantes, en el centro se podía ver como pequeños lirios dibujaban la silueta de una gran rosa blanca. Suspiró, era tan precioso que pensaba podría llorar de verlo. Hinata tomó entre sus manos el florero para pasarselo, siendo cuidadoso de no dejarlo caer, aunque en realidad no se trataba de algo muy ostentoso.

—¿Puedo pagarte después del festival? No puedo alcanzar mi cartera… —Admitió apenado el muchacho de la guardería, ganándose una risita del más joven.

—Eso luego lo vemos. —Respondió acompañandole a la entrada abriendo la puerta del local para que pasara sin percances.

—¡Gracias!

—¡Espera, Suga!

El de cabellos platinados giró para verle correr de nuevo al interior de la florería, se sintió confundido. _¿Habrá olvidado algo?_ Pensó. Hinata salió con la misma velocidad que entró para colocarle en el bolsillo de su suéter una pequeña flor azul parecida a una campanilla de sus pétalos. Debió haber puesto una cara de cuestión enorme para que Shõyõ de inmediato le explicara.

—Una iris. —Caminó hacía su puesto nuevamente y antes de cerrar reveló en voz baja, pero lo suficiente de entendible para que pudiera escucharlo— Significa afecto, calor. Cariño maternal. ¡Te veo al rato!

El encargado de los pequeños, suspiró observando el pequeño detalle con ternura, hoy era un día de aquellos, en que presentía todo estaría bien. Es más todo sería perfecto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La realidad era que tras la visita de la mañana, el día estuvo completamente atareado entre tantos arreglos y ramos para conmemorar el día aquel. Igualmente Kageyama se encontraba ocupado hasta tope por los comensales que aprovechaban la tarde para llevar a merendar a sus señoras. El día se movía entre sonrisas, risas de infantes y lágrimas de felicidad que soltaban las mujeres gozando de una compañía que a veces solía ser anual.

A las cuatro y media, el flujo dejó de ser continuo, dando paso a la calma que se sucetaría por las próximas horas. Hinata se quitó el delantal mientras se sentaba en el banquillo de madera del patio trasero, disfrutando de la brisa primaveral que desprendía el cielo con la mezcla de aromas entre petálos, agua, follaje… Y roles de canela.

Su estómago gruñó en respuesta. De tanta carga laboral en el día se había olvidado de comer, Natsu lo mataría si se llegaba a enterar que olvidó su almuerzo en la barra de cocina.

En ese momento ve caer frente a sus ojos una bolsa de papel que después reposa en su regazo. Sonríe de lado mirando hacia arriba, es su vecino otra vez molestando.

—¿Sabías que no he comido?

—Lo intuí. Haz trabajado toda la mañana.

—Igual que tú. —Hinata abrió la bolsa topandose con un par de bollos rellenos de carne. Soltó una risa burlona— Vaya, si hasta tú puedes ser amable.

—Cierra la boca. —Extenuó Kageyama sintiendo el bochorno en sus mejillas— Tienes que comer sino no rendirás. Y Natsu se puede enterar por mi que olvidaste de nuevo tu almuerzo…

—¡Ni se te ocurra decirselo, Bakayama!

El pelirrojo dio una mordida al bollo, mientras Tobio se postraba a su lado comiendo el otro, ya era una costumbre adquirida en los años que llevaban allí de vecinos de local, aunque desde tiempo atrás en épocas de secundaria, preparatoria y su preparación técnica (Ya que no habían asistido a una universidad) siempre tenían ese pequeño hábito rutinario durante los recesos. Ahora era una costumbre más en conjunto con las competencia que nunca cambiaría.

—Oi, Hinata.

—¿Hmm? —Respondió el otro aún con comida en su boca.

—Ya casi es quince de mayo.

El muchacho más bajito tragó el bocado con mucho entusiasmo. Se acercaba **esa** **fecha** tan especial para ambos.

—¡Ya casi cuatro años! ¿Creíste que tendríamos tanto éxito?

—¡Ni de broma! Pensé que fracasarías en el primer mes.

—¡O-Oye! ¡No me fue tan mal!

—¿No? Idiota, si hasta inundaste la mayoria de tus girasoles de la temporada por andar en la lela. Y te caías a cada rato entre el mugrero de tierra. Y no olvidemos el día que te cortas te toda la mano por quedarte mirando a la hermana de…

—¡Basta, Bakayama!

Los pucheros del mayor extenuaron su descontento, y cuando estuvo a punto de reprenderlo más la campanilla de la puerta otra vez mostró la llegada de un cliente, a lo que salió corriendo entre el largo pasillo del plantel.

—¡Voy! —Saltó sobre una caja de cartón que le estorbaba esquivandola cuan seleccionado nacional de atletismo, antes de llegar con el chico del mostrador— ¡Buenas tard-…!

Su voz se cortó al darse cuenta de las dimensiones de aquel muchacho, era inmenso, alto e imponente con su mera presencia. No era una persona tosca, muy por el contrario poseía rasgos algo delicados y su complexión delgada no ayudaba mucho. El cabello rubio, corto enclareciendo más su piel de luna. Todo un tipazo, hermoso aunque su mueca torcida le restaba algunos puntos. Iba bien… Hasta que habló por primera vez.

—Oye tú. ¿Está el dueño?

—¿Eh? Yo soy el dueño.

—No puede ser, pero si eres un niño.

La palabra _niño_ invadió sus pupilas reproduciendose entre sus canales auditivos también.

—¡Para tu información tengo veinticinco años!

—Pff. —La risa del larguirucho lo hizo enfadar en niveles alucinantes. Al verlo serio ante la reacción del rubio, este recuperó la compostura.— Oh. Entonces hola.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Es obvio que flores, ¿A que más vendría a una florería?

El cliente ya estaba empezando a colmar su paciencia. Si esto seguía así se llegaría a poner violento, y nada da más miedo que un Hinata cabreado. Sostuvo entre sus manos el borde de su delantal verde oscuro, presionando la tela con verdadera molestia, intentando mantener la cordura.

—No me refería a eso, señor… —El aludido comprendió que debía decir su nombre.

—Tsukishima.

—Bien, Tsukishima, empecemos. —Nuevamente el de piel palida no pudo evitar ladear su cabeza con su expresión inescrutable. Hinata en cambio puso sus manos en los laterales de la cadera con una sonrisa airosa en sus comisuras. Ahora empezaría la encuesta para conocer a la nueva clientela.— Primero, ¿Qué te gustaría?

—Hmm… ¿Un ramo pequeño de rosas?

El florista arrugo la nariz por esa respuesta tan vaga mientras tomaba de las gavetas los papeles traslucidos y los cordeles para arreglar el ramo requerido.

—¿Cuál es la ocasión?

—¿En serio tengo que decirte? Solo dame unas rosas.

—Nope. ¿Ocasión? —Esta vez fue el turno del gigante muchacho de molestarse al grado de casi aplastar la diminuta cabeza del excéntrico florista. No tuvo de otra más que ceder, después de todo necesitaba esas flores ya. " _Sabía que no debí hacerle caso a Bokuto."_ Pensó instantaneamente por la recomendación de ir a esa floreria.

—Una graduación.

—¿De qué tipo?

—¿De verdad?

El rostro del muchacho despejó sus dudas, era una sonrisa de esas cálidas. Que no hacen más que dejarte llevar y confiar. Odiaba esa clase de personas.

—Bien, se gradua un… —El nerviosismo se coló en su garganta— …amigo.

—Ese tono no me suena a que sea solo un amigo. —Hinata empezó tomando algo de pasta de follaje que mantendría el ramo fresco al envolverlo— Cuéntame.

—¡¿Por qué tengo que contarle a un desconocido mi vida privada?!

—Porque las flores dan mensajes, Tsukishima.

—¿Y eso me importa por qué…?

—Porque quieres decirle algo importante.

Ambos se miraron enfrescados un instante, los colores de Kei en su pálida piel eran un dilema enorme, y Shõyõ apreciaba divertido esos detalles cuando alguien nuevo aparecía por su negocio, para él era lo divertido de ser florista, ser confidente de muchos casos y brindar la solución mediante el lenguaje más hermoso del mundo: Las flores.

—Bien, entonces. ¿Es tu pareja?

—Si.

Aun sintiendo esa incomodidad pensó que entre menos demorara contestando podría largarse antes.

—¿Llevan mucho saliendo?

—Ocho meses.

—¡Wooooh! ¡Casi el año! —El dueño del local observó las pintas del atuendo del desconocido frente a él. Tenía puesta la chaqueta negra del equipo de voleibol de la secundaria Karasuno, donde orgullosamente estuvo. Sus ojos se iluminaron y cuando estuvo a punto de exclamar su emoción, pudo contenerse. Profesionalismo ante todo.— Ambos son de preparatoria. Pero tú eres menor que él…

—Vaya, Sherlock. Que brillante eres.

El comentario no le hizo la minima gracia al chico, asi que refunfuñó con sus pucheros y continuó con el interrogatorio.

—¿Y por qué quieres regalarle flores?

—Porque… —Su voz se atoró nuevamente en su interior. Le daba demasiada pena soltarlo asi como asi.— No es de tu incumbencia.

—Tsukishima… —Las notas soprendentemente graves del pelirrojo lo tomaron por sorpresa—Súeltalo.

—Bueno, yo… —El sonrojo atravesó su rostro haciendolo parecer una tetera sobrecalentada, expulsando vapores y calor sobre él—…No quiero que se olvide de mi.

—¿Por qué haría eso?

—¡Porque se va a mudar a Tokio para estudiar, maldición!

Si los humos sobresalian, esta vez la cabeza de Kei iba a reventar en grande. ¡¿Cómo pudo expresarse así con alguien a quien habia acabado de conocer!? Y para colmo le pagaría por eso… Y lo vería raro… _"Eres grande, Tsukishima. ¡Grande entre los grandes!"._ Volvió a pensar. Mientras el atento jovencito no hacía más que continuar con su labor.

—En ese caso, permiteme unos minutos, sé que hacer para esto.

Las peonías blancas tomaban la base del ramo creando un esponjoso sendero, mientras algunas lilis celestes adornaban ciertos puntos, entonces colocó entre el follaje verde oscuro unas notas más de color azul. Era un tono tan puro y delicado, infantil como curioso, pero sobre todo se sentía tan perfecto en el centro de ese pequeño arreglo. _"Las infalibles y sinceras_ _ **'No me olvides'**_ _, son perfectas."_

Hinata secó el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano y las secó con el mantel a un lado suyo. Enredó entre los gruesos cordeles blancos hueso el papel y creó el cono para depositarlos en una entrega.

—Ahora solo debo ponerle algo más… —Del frasco de vidrio improvisado sacó una tarjeta de pergamino además del estilografo de punto fino. Era hora del mensaje.— ¿Te gustaría escribir tú algo? —El rubio negó acomodando sus lentes con pena ajena.— En ese caso, yo escribo. ¿Debe venir su nombre?

—No. Las entregaré personalmente.

—Perfecto. —Tras pensar unos segundos decidió escribir algo relacionado con una frase que su madre le había dicho desde pequeño, para hacerle recordar que no importaba lo lejos que estuvieran ni las circunstancias: Ellos eran su hogar a donde regresar.— Listo.

—Gracias. Aunque te reportaré por metiche con la policia.

—¿¡EHHHH!?

Kageyama entró tras ver que su amigo tardaba demasiado, ¿Qué tanto podía tardar con un cliente? Tal vez le habia tocado algún lunático o una mujer parlanchina. Pero cuando entró al local miró a una cara conocida con un sonrojo despectivo al toparse con él antes de que pagara en caja. Por lo que antes de llamarle, Tsukishima Kei había lanzado su dinero y huido de ese espacio, dejando a un florista confundido por lo ocurrido en menos de cinco minutos, además de cambio extra sin otorgar.

—¿Qué hacía ese muchacho aquí?

—¿Él? —El pelirrojo señaló la puerta recibiendo un asentimiento de respuesta— Vino por un ramo para una graduación.

Tobio dedujo con la sonrisa del mayor que se trataba definitivamente de lo que estaba pensando. La despedida inevitable de la pareja formada por uno de sus empleados y el jovencito de bachillerato estaba por llegar. Pero eso no era de su incumbencia.

—Maldito Bakayama, ¡Espantas a mi clientela con tu fea cara!

En cambio el deseo de golpear a Hinata contra las cajas por insultar su rostro si era de su total incumencia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tras terminar el entrenamiento del día de hoy, entre la semana, después de que todos se fueran, excepto ellos dos. Que siempre se quedaban al final, para pasar un tiempo juntos, gozar ese instante a solas dedicado a los dos, solo a los dos, y nadie más.

Tetsurõ salió de la puerta del cuarto del club donde solían alistarse, sabía que Tsukishima lo esperaría afuera, él era rápido para vestirse e intentaba estar tranquilo antes de irse. El pelinegro de flequillo terminó de cerrar, al darse la vuelta para atrapar al chico de lentes se topó con un tacto suave en sus mejillas y nariz. Un delicado toque humedo acompañado de un gracil aroma a primavera celestial. Tsukishima Kei le estaba entregando un ramo de flores a su persona.

—Oh ho ho. ¿Qué es esto?

—Flores. —Giró los ojos ambar el menor con ironia.

—¿Eh? Pero, como por qué… —El mayor tomó entre sus dedos el ramo admirandolo. Sus tonos eran azules, nostálgicos, como si fueran llamadas de atención. Gritos apasionados y sensibles visuales. Era tan enigmático y sorprendente el poder que esa imagen y tacto tenían para él— Son preciosas.

—Huh.

En eso el muchacho de ojos dorados mantuvo su mirada fija en un trozo de pergamino que colgaba del cordel jugando entre los aires de esa noche de mayo.

—Eso es… —Balbuceó el megane con algo de nervio. Kuroo no pudo evitar tener más curiosidad sobre lo que decía esa nota:

" _Mi hogar está donde tú estes, y siempre te tendré en mis pensamientos"._

—¡Ni creas que yo escribí el mensaje! ¡Fue el idiota del florista!

—Nunca pensaría eso, cielo.

Volvió a leer el mensaje de la tarjeta con aires enamorados. Era obvio que Kei no había escrito aquello, pero lo podía imaginar pensando en aquello, diciendoselo al oido más en un momento tan privado de soledad. Leería ese mensaje una y otra vez cuando se fuera a Tokio. Lo leería cada mañana al despertar, al irse al colegio, antes de entrenar y previamente a la hora de dormir, pensando en él. En su gigante muchacho que lo volvía loco con sus muecas tan perfectas. _"Maldito niño de segundo año, maldito Kei que me tienes a tus pies."_

—No te vayas a olvidar de mi, estúpido.— Soltó de repente el más joven tomando los pliegues de su ropa entre sus dedos. Se ponía tan ansioso cuando de cosas románticas se trataba.

El verse rodeado entre sus brazos, la compañía cálida, su aroma penetrante en cada parte de su ser y la armonía con que era arrullado con su rasposa voz. Tetsurõ nunca se iba a ir de su mente, siempre lo tendría allí. Aun cuando todo empezara a venirse abajo.

—Tsukki, jamás podría hacerlo.

—¿Quieres apostarlo?

Él estaría en sus más recónditos pensamientos. Sin poderlo evitar, atacandolo cuando estuviera despectivo o desapercibido.

—En vez de estar retrasando las cosas deberías besarme, cariño.

—Ni de joda.

Y sus labios lo atacarían como hacia en este momento a la par que nadie podía observarlos en el patio de la escuela. Entre su debilidad y la adicción que recordó tener hacia los labios de Kuroo. Este se separó un momento relamiendolos, con ese gesto de pillo en el rostro.

—Aunque aun no sé porque te despides de mí hoy.

—Porque mañana te vas, obviamente.

—¿Yo? —Respondió señalandose con una risa en surgiendo entre sus mejillas, tras el asentimiento del rubio volvió a hablar— Cariño, me voy dentro de dos días.

—Pero Bokuto me dijo… ¡Lo voy a asesinar!

Un suspiro molesto y un tic nervioso invadieron al menor del par, cuando el otro solo lograba partirse de risa ante la ingenuidad de creerle a su bro de toda la vida. ¡Ni él mismo le creía todo el tiempo! Con ello Kuroo logró ganarse la paliza de su vida en el camino de regreso a la casa del palido chico, unos abrazos de cintura, un bello ramo de flores, un beso apasionado en plena vía pública. Y una noche tan tierna que nunca olvidaría, encima de ese plantel, al lado del balcón junto a las escaleras del cuarto del club.

—¿Será que tenías planeado despedirte de mi en este lugar? Porque aquí fue nuestro primer beso…

—Cállate, arruinas el momento.

Y de nuevo estaba ahí devorando sus dulces labios.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata terminó de barrer los tallos sacados y las espinas en conjunto a las hojas regadas por la vieja duela que tenía de piso, metió todo el desastre en la bolsa negra de basura y tomó sus llave para cerrar. Ya se había quitado el delantal de trabajo y ahora colocaba encima de su cuerpo un chaleco anaranjado que cubria su camiseta blanca.

Salió por el portal y cerró la entrada tras apagar las luces. Al devolver su vista a la puerta de madera entintada pudo reconocer un nuevo sobre en ese suave papel, con esa limpia calígrafia. Abriendola de inmediato volviendo a tener ese cuidado, leyó y releyó el corto contenido.

" _¿Podré ser tu hogar algún día?"_

Sus latidos recobraron más fuerza al verse invadido por una extraña presencia que le tocaba el hombro. Casi grita del espanto al darse cuenta que se trataba de su amigo pelinego con una mirada acertiva.

—Si no te mueves nos vamos a perder la reunión de Sugawara.

—¡Y-ya! — Respondió metiendo la tarjeta torpemente en su bolso maletín cerrandolo.

Así en cuanto más se adentraba en pláticas externamente con Kageyama, por dentro la frase se arremolinaba en su pequeña cabecita.

" _¿Será que vi al remitente anónimo el día de hoy?"_

Por esta noche, Shõyõ moriría con la duda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones de hoy. Tururu, tururu.**

Hoy aparecieron algunos personajes más así que hagamos un recuento…

 _Sugawara Kõshi:_ Tiene treinta añitos, es uno de los dueños de la guardería y jardín de niños Karasuno. Es un gran amigo de la familia Hinata, por tanto apoyo que le dio a los muchachillos estos. Está casado en este fic. **#Nomematen**

 _Tsukishima Kei:_ Es un estudiante de segundo año de secundaria en Karasuno (En Japón es el equivalente a la preparatoria/bachillerato según yo), osease ponganle que tiene 16 años, estudia en la secu local de Miyagi (donde se desarrolla la historia), y mantiene una relación con Kuroo. **Eres mi megane favoritooooo (?)**

 _Hinata Natsu:_ La hermanita del chaparro, la puse de la misma edad que Tsukishima, porque para mi a esa edad ya es aceptable que pueda trabajar de medio tiempo y no sé. Trabaja por las tardes en la guarderia con mami Suga. Obvio vive con su bro y sus abuelos. **Niña hermosa *hearts***

 _Kuroo Tetsurõ:_ Es dos años más grande que su novio "El Tsukki", trabaja (hasta el día de hoy que se va) en la cafeteria de Kageyama, pues entró a la Universidad de Tokio para estudiar una ingeniería, se va a mudar para estudiar, so… Pues haber como la libra este par. También estudia en Karasuno. **So random, ¿Verdad?**

 **Espero haber aclarado un poco, si no es así. Pues perdón(?)**

Si no me entendieron, tiene dudas o simplemente quieren platicar dejen su bello review con comentarios, preguntas, revelaciones y moar cosas que gusteeeeen. Si son timidos, pues PM. **Que no muerdo, jolines(?)**

¡Escuchen la Randomfrecuencia de hoy~!

" _Aunque yo se que ya no debo hacerloooooo, dos copas de más me traen a tu recuerdo. Me hacen dudar si fui yo quien se rindió primerooooo, en la soledad lo malo sabe bueno_ ~ _. Y la verdad ya sé que me arrepentiré pero hoy te llamaré. Uoh oh oh oh oh uoh oh oh oh oh ooooh!_ _"_

"Dos copas de más" de las perruchas de Ha*As. **Super cortavenas este pedo, ósea comper (?)**

 **Ay los vidrios!**

-Lady


	3. Prohíbido

**What's up all the people!**

Lo sé, me he tardado. Daré como justificación que me encontraba en entregas finales de la Universidad, un total descontrol, y que todo la semana pasada (y esta también LOL) me festejé cumpleañeramente. Pero, si estoy actualizando es porque se vinieron las vacaciones. ¡YAAAAAAAAY! Así que espero poder seguir escribiendo cada vez más.

¡Agradezco su linda paciencia! Los amo. Los adoro. Los amodoro(?)

Saludos a "Karyto" que no tiene cuenta en FF (eso creo xD) pero que dejo su review y le respondo como quiera porque aquel que se toma el tiempo de dejar comentario siempre es bien valorado por el seudo autor (?)

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración** : Haikyuu! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Haruichi Furudate. Si fuera mío, todos serían homos. Homos del vóley (?)

 **Advertencias** : Universo alterno, _muuuuuuy_ alterno (De nuevo encontrarán al final un recuento de los daños. Hue). Fiestas universitarias. Chavos rucos. Cosas sabrosongas y no aceptadas del todo por la sociedad. Más notitas anónimas.

 _¡Hoy 21 de Junio es el cumpleaños de mi bebé hermoso! AHHHH SOLECITO SHÕYÕ! *corazones super gays*¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata!_

 **Sin más que decir: AL FIC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Día a día de un florista"**

 **Capítulo dos:**

Prohíbido

 _"Amor. Propósito. Son cosas que no puedes planear. Son cosas que simplemente pasan."_

 _-Enlazados (Rainbow Rowell)_

El día comenzaba nuevamente en la calle Wan de Miyagi, justo donde los locales abrían sus puertas a los clientes, saludando a todos en la fresca mañana llena de rocío regocijado, Hinata saca sus llaves abriendo la cerradura, esperando por su rival, voltea dandose cuenta que aún no ha llegado.

— Maldito Bakayama. —El desconcierto de tal acto es demasiado, tanto que olvida el duelo matinal de hoy. Suspira con calma esperando este bien, pues Kageyama nunca llega tarde y debía tener una buena excusa para ello.

Las luces son encendidas en un segundo, se despoja de su chaqueta ligera color rosa pastel colgándola en el perchero del que toma su delantal verde de todos los días. Estira sus brazos preparándose para el nuevo día y la campanilla de la entrada suena tintineando. Hoy el día empieza raro, nunca nadie llegaba tan temprano a la florería. ¿Se trataría del pelinegro arrepentido por su tardanza? Sonrió maquiavélicamente mientras giraba a encararlo.

— Ni creas que se te va a perdonar nuestra competencia de la mañana, ¡Haz perdido por _default_!

Ahora se encontraba señalando a un muchacho bajito que nada tenía que ver con aquello. El chico de cabello desafiante a la gravedad le devolvió la sonrisa socarronamente, mientras peinaba más hacia arriba su rebelde mechón rubio entre la oscura mata de pelo castaño.

— Si es una florería aquí, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó el cliente arqueando una ceja algo confundido. Hinata pasó su mano por sus propios cabellos avergonzado por su idiotez del día.

— Así es. ¡Disculpe por haberle confundido! —Esta vez hizo una reverencia amplia buscando el perdón ajeno.

—¡Que va! No te preocupes. —El muchacho era realmente bajito, aunque Shõyõ no era quien para decirlo, y venía ataviado con unas camiseta divertida que enunciaba "Ejercito de un solo hombre" con una chaqueta de mezclilla encima. Se veía realmente como una persona genial hasta con su mochila cruzada negra que era de lo más sencilla en los estudiantes— Vengo a hacer un pedido para el día de hoy, ¿Aquí se pueden hacer envíos?

— Por supuesto, solo déme la dirección para apuntársela al repartidor.

Sus notas en la libreta se vieron interrumpidas por un pequeño rectángulo negro. Tomó la tarjeta de la mano ajena buscando la información.

— Es la dirección que viene en la tarjeta. —Mencionó el castaño señalando el reverso.

— Ya. ¿Nombre de quien las recibirá?

— Azumane Asahi.

— Azumane Asahi… —Repitió el dueño del local anotando el nombre en la libreta junto a la fecha de envío con una sonrisa agradable— Ahora la pregunta del millón, ¿Desea que se agregue el remitente?

— No, pero igual él sabrá quien las envía. —Respondió confiado el muchacho alzando la mano para saludar al florista— Pero para ti no será un misterio porque de seguro vendré más seguido. ¡Soy Nishinoya Yū!

El enérgico saludo de presentación le tomó por sorpresa pero igualmente le contagió de alegría, tomando la mano del interesante sujeto nuevo saludó señalando su gafete dorado en el delantal.

— Hinata Shõyõ. ¡Y eso espero! Todo dependerá del resultado de esas flores. —Hinata guardó su libreta y se puso a mirar las cajas de flores dando la espalda al cliente mientras buscaba como comenzar— Ahora, ¿Necesitas un ramo, flores individuales…?

—¡Un gran arreglo!

Los ojos del mayor se iluminaron con alegría en lo que volteaba a ver a la persona que emocionada veía todas las flores de la pared.

— Bien, entonces un arreglo. —Amarró su delantal con fuerza acercándose para hacer la entrevista usual— ¿Cuál es la ocasión, Nishinoya?

— No hay una ocasión en especial… —Respondió con sinceridad el joven nuevo pasando su mano tras sus cabellos sorprendentemente apenado— En realidad es para recordarle a Asahi lo mucho que lo estimo.

—¿Cree que no lo estimas? —La cara de poema de Yū le hizo recordar que estaba metiéndose en asuntos ajenos, provocando que se exaltara el mismo— ¡N-No tiene que decirme! Digo estoy de metiche.

—¡No, no! Está bien, y en parte tienes razón, la cosa va de que pues… Es complejo, y de hecho aparte de ti, nadie más lo sabe.

—¿Es algo muy complicado?

— Si… Hinata, ¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

" _Felicidades, Shõyõ te acabas de meter en líos que no te incumben."_ Pensó finalmente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Volviendo a seis meses atrás en estos tiempos, por motivos del cambio de plan de estudios en la Universidad, los alumnos de las generaciones previas a la de nuevo ingreso en Ingeniería Químico Farmacéutica debían someterse a clases extra para acreditar las materias según el temario propuesto, solo podían ser exentos de estas si mantenían un promedio mayor a ochenta. Y todos pudieron evitarse el dolor de cabeza, todos excepto un alumno en toda la generación anterior.

Las asesorías eran la hora favorita del joven Nishinoya Yū, el único estudiante que tuvo que hacerlas. Desde el primer día del semestre durante el discurso de inicio a clases había estado ingeniándose formas en su mente para poder tener la oportunidad de hablar con ese hombre que sus ojos cafés llenos de energía no dejaban de mirar. Justo como hace en este momento, cautivándose con su cabello largo en coleta que no deja de volver a anudar entre sus dedos, ni la suavidad de su piel que desea rozar con las yemas de su mano. No puede soportarlo, ya no más, tras conocerlo y saber que detrás de una imponente presencia llena de rudeza existe un hombre tan dulce como de apuesto es, se siente tan atraído a él y lo necesita cerca. Necesita conocer el sabor de sus besos. Si, la palabra es _necesitar_.

— Maestro Azumane. —Interrumpe el muchacho de cabello rebelde apoyado en la puerta antes de salir

—¿¡Eh!? —Grita el profesor soltando la pluma que estaba por colocar en su maletín de cuero— ¿P-Pasa algo?

—¿Tiene que pasar algo para que lo llame?

— No es eso, es que me sorprende tanta formalidad viniendo de ti.

El menor no sabe que responder a ello, pero al ver que el más alto va a quitarle la atención para volver a su organización le toma de su camisa jalándolo un poco.

— Nishinoya, ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunta sin verle a la cara continuando con su tarea.

— Me gustas.

Azumane suelta su maletín dejándolo caer en el alfombrado color vino del suelo, gira con la sorpresa en sus ojos. Grave error viniendo de él, ya que la mirada encendida de Noya es como un camión de carga en máxima velocidad. Puede matarle con esa forma de verlo.

—¿Estás de broma?

— No lo estoy, Asahi.

Sus voces calladas seguían abrumando el ambiente, la expresión seria del mayor le ponía los cabellos más de punta de lo usual si era posible, de verdad, sentía hielo recorrer sus venas y que estaría por estallar de cólera si no decía nada.

—¡Di algo! —El grito de Yū destruyó cada fragmento de prudencia dentro de Asahi, ya no podía callárselo.

— Yo también te quiero, Nishinoya. —Respondió haciendo al menor la persona más feliz entre todos los mortales del Mundo— Pero...

— Lo sé.

— No es conveniente. No está bien.

— Aún así quiero estar contigo, Asahi.

— Yū. —Suspiró bajo el beso en que sus labios fueron atrapados.

El silencio de la oficina fuera de horario se llenó de suspiros ásperos, el largo aleteo de los corazones retumbando bajo sus ropas. Noya podía sentirlo más con las manos colocadas sobre el amplio pecho del maestro. Arrugo los pliegues de su camisa alzándose un poco para alcanzarlo, Azumane tomó su cintura levantándolo un poco tras ver sus dificultades, el estudiante aprovechó ese movimiento profundizando el contacto atrayéndole con una de sus manos en su cuello. La intensidad de los labios devorándose entre músculo sobre músculo, y una mordida de labio inferior que impuso a que Yū terminara girando para apoyar sus manos sobre el borde del escritorio.  
El tiempo detenido volvió a correr al verse separados con una mirada conectada tan llena de efusividad, con el cariño rebosando al tacto sobre los poros en su piel.

— Yū... Esto no esta bien.  
— Por favor, Asahi. —Escuchar su nombre de pila en su boca arrastrando las letras con sensualidad— Quiero quererte.  
— Déjame quererte de vuelta, en ese caso.

El asentimiento del menor terminó por confirmar las esperanzas presentes últimamente. Desde ese entonces cada día después del horario escolar, las reuniones que concluían en caricias se volvieron más constantes y con ello los besos que empezaban en la oficina terminaban en actos consumados de deseo carnal en la casa del profesor, siempre amándose, siempre protegiéndose.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Vaya que es un rollo complicado.

Nishinoya Yū nunca en su vida hubiera pensado que podría contarle su más grande secreto a nadie, ni siquiera a su mejor amigo por miedo a que este pudiera reaccionar terriblemente, pero era algo que ya quería sacar, y hasta ahora no existía alguien con quien pudiera hacerlo. Hasta que por azares del destino llegó a esta florería por recomendación del mismísimo Tanaka, quien hablaba maravillas de ese lugar a dónde siempre llegaba a comprar ramos para su novia.

Y no es que desconfiara de las personas, él temía al rechazo. Pero ese pelirrojo muchacho no tenía expresión de ser mala persona.

—¿Y qué crees? —Esperaba realmente un rechazo. Una mueca de asco, ¿Cómo reaccionaría el joven florista desconocido antes?

— Hmmm… —Shõyõ se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero— Creo que los lirios solos no van a bastar.

—¿Qué?

— Pero no te preocupes, ¡Sé como dar el mensaje! Confía en mi.

Definitivamente no esperaba esa reacción. El tipo debía estar loco, incluso se veía excéntrico tomando notas sobre las flores que creía correctas, los tamaños propuestos para el arreglo, incluso tomó el catálogo invadiéndolo por completo con su dedo señalando todas las imágenes de los tipos de flor, follaje, colores. Sobre todo, le explicó tantos significados. Definitivo, había acudido a la persona correcta.

" _Las azaleas blancas son las flores medianas abiertas entre petalos redondos, ellas simbolizan el romance y los encuentros furtivos acompañados de las acacias, que son las pequeñas y pomposas amarillas. La cascada es un montón de follaje y begonias, las flores color durazno, que significan adversidad. Cada día es diferente, nos sentimos diferentes, necesitamos sentirnos así…"_

Tantas expresiones y palabras tan bonitas. Se sentía pleno en su elemento.

— Por último debo preguntar, ¿Deseas colocarle una nota tu mismo o prefieres que yo lo haga?

—¡Yo quiero! —El dueño le pasó una tarjeta de opalina pergamino y su estilógrafo para que se explayara, pero solo colocó dos palabras. Hinata sonrió con ello.

— Listo, con esto acaba. ¿Una hora especifica para el envío?

— Cualquier momento después de las dos. Es su hora de comida.

— Entonces, espero le guste su detalle y las cosas fluyan mejor.

— Muchas gracias por escuchar, Hinata.

El muchacho asintió despidiéndose con la mano, a punto de soltarlo hasta que este apretó la mano repentinamente.

—¡Ah! ¡Casi se me olvida! —Nishinoya hurgó dentro del bolsillos de su chaqueta sacando del interior un pequeño sobre rectangular. Al mostrárselo pudo reconocer de que se trataba.— Me dijeron que te lo diera…

—¿Q-Quién te dijo? ¡Dime! —Reaccionó esta vez el florista con una intensidad enorme en sus ojos, el estudiante universitario sonrió ampliamente emocionado, ¡Por fin alguien en todo Miyagi además de él y su amigo Ryū tenía esa energía tan extraña y vigorizante!.

— Un muchacho. No sé quien es, solo me vio a punto de entrar y dijo que te la entregara.

—¡¿Cómo era?!

El menor adquirió una pose pensativa colocando su mano en el mentón.

— Era alto, piel aperlada, quizás el cabello color oscuro… No pude ver más ya que tenía puestos unos lentes oscuros y una gorra, ¡Además de que el cuello de su chaqueta no me dejo verlo bien!

— Vaya… —" _Al menos sé que es un chico."_ Pensó Hinata descartando a todas las chicas que había visto y conocido como sus ideas de posibilidades.— De todos modos, gracias. ¡Ah, y tendré listo su arreglo mañana y se enviará para allá!

—¡Confío en ti! —La sonrisa que le dedicó en ese momento el enérgico sujeto lo hizo sentir realmente feliz. A pesas de no haber escuchado su versión completa, podía comprender lo difícil que era querer a alguien que en ciertos puntos era imposible querer por una u otra razón.— ¡Un gusto!

— El gusto fue mío, ¡Gracias por su visita!

Tras la salida del cliente las campanillas cesaron, aprovechó ese instante para leer el recado en el rectángulo de suave y perfecto papel.

" _¿Qué debería hacer para que me adores como yo lo hago? Aún si no me dices, podría crear formas por verte sonreír la vida entera."_

Los latidos de su corazón lo sobresaltaron más de lo que sus neuronas lo hacían al dar giros alrededor del interior de su cabeza. Sintió sus mejillas arder y los ojos enternecidos al leer cada letra, soltó un suspiro romántico desde su garganta, no debería hacerse ilusiones con alguien que quizás le está jugando una broma pesada. Después de todo no tenía la mínima idea de quien podría ser, nadie se enamoraba nunca de él. Esa mentalidad de la secundaria golpeó sus lagunas psíquicas. ¿Quién querría a alguien como él?

Bueno solo una vez alguien lo hizo. Y no resultaron las cosas de la mejor manera.

" _Deberías decirme quien eres."_ Fue el pensamiento central del bajito.

Cuando iba a guardar la nota este sonido volvió a hacer aparición. Volteó con una sonrisa magistral dedicado a atender un nuevo visitante pero su expresión cambió de lleno al ver que solo se trataba de Kageyama. Frunció el ceño recordando lo molesto que se sintió por no verlo en la mañana y hacer su rutinaria competencia.

— Llegas tarde.

— No me digas. Acuérdate que hoy no voy a abrir.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿POR QUÉ?

Estoy encargado de hacer el banquete para la fiesta de hoy. —Respondió igualmente con su expresión más furiosa Tobio. Tomó asiento en la silla detrás del escritorio depositando una bolsa de papel, y unos vasos desechables con popote. El mayor señaló las cosas sobre la mesa buscando explicaciones— Natsu me dijo que no habías desayunado. ¿Por qué se te olvida algo tan importante? Deja de hacer estupideces.

— A veces no sé porque mi hermana y tú se llevan tan bien…

— Cállate. No puedo creer que olvidaras la fiesta de Kuroo y Bokuto.

—¡CIERTO! Entonces por eso no abriste. —Abrió una de las charolas dentro de la bolsa revelando el aroma de lo más hermoso que había visto en la mañana— ¡Bollos dulces!

No tardó en llevárselo a la boca dando un gran mordisco casi atragantándose, Kageyama puso los ojos en blanco antes de darle un brusco golpe en la espalda.

—¡No comas tan rápido, idiota!

— Si, si. —Dejó el bollo restante para ver el sobre blanco en su mano, de ese delicado papel, con esa bella caligrafía, sacó la nota de ella tras limpiarse la grasa de la comida en una servilleta.

—¿Otra? —El contrario asintió— ¿La segunda, supongo?

— No, es la tercera que recibo. —Kageyama escupió el leche que había bebido de su vaso, empapando al pelirrojo con el liquido.— ¡Oye, que asco!

—¿C-Cómo que la tercera?

— Bakayama, interésate por otras cosas, ¿Quieres? —Restregó su cara con el delantal quitándose la leche, aunque el aroma a lácteo seguía ahí— Anoche recibí otro sobre, pero en color casi dorado claro.

— Debo irme. —El menor se veía en shock, como si algo se le hubiera escapado de las manos. Tomó sus cosas rápidamente al igual que sus llaves— Nos vemos en tu casa a las diez.

—¡Kageyama! ¿Qué pasa? —Lo siguió hasta la puerta viéndolo seguir corriendo a su auto moviéndose con una agilidad sorprendente. Decidió dejarlo pasar, ya después le contaría.— ¿¡Q-Qué me debo poner para la fiesta!? ¡KAGEYAMAAAAAAA!

Tobio no pudo escucharle. Pues tenía problemas, muchos problemas en su cabeza. En este momento alguien le estaba intentando sabotear su plan y lo peor del caso, con el mismo método que él estaba usando. Marcó un número de celular inmediato en lo que encendía el vehículo.

— Oye, debo hablar contigo, ¿Puedes mañana?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El día estaba de locos en definitiva. ¿Cómo los alumnos podían ser tan poco productivos a veces? No tenía ni una bendita idea el profesor de bioquímica que daba su recorrido tras haber terminado su comida, era hora de recoger sus listas de asistencia y firmar documentos para aprobar la certificación de la carrera de Ingeniería Químico Farmaceútica. Suspiró con desgane acomodando el sujetador de su cabello para volver a recogérselo mientras caminaba hacia su oficina en el área de posgrado.

Entrando pudo observar a su secretaria que hoy tenía expresión diferente a la habitual, también los profesores llevaban esa sonrisa, sonrojos y ojos resplandecientes al verle cruzar el pasillo. " _¿Tendré algo en la cara? ¡Tal vez volví a llenarme con puré de papas! No tengo remedio…"_

Asahi optó por preguntarle a la adorable mujer que tenía de secretaria, una señora mayor que siempre solía tratarle como uno de sus nietos.

— Disculpe, señora Sao. —El moreno se acercó con reparo siendo respetuoso— ¿Pasa algo con mi cara?

La amable anciana negó con la cabeza y se levantó para acomodarle la corbata como usualmente hace en las tardes tras el turno matutino.

— No. Ingeniero Azumane.

—¿Entonces por qué todos me observan? Si no es indiscreción, claro.

—¿Por qué no entras a tu oficina a averiguarlo, cielo?

Las palabras se quedaron grabadas en su mente. ¿En la oficina? ¿Es que acaso se habían dado cuenta de su relación con Nishinoya? Corrió como pudo sin verse tan obvio de su exaltación, las ideas en su mente empezaban a maquinar, miró a todos lados una vez ingreso abriendo de golpe la puerta, buscando un indicio que revelara aquel secreto bien guardado. Y no encontró nada. Nada que no fuera un gran arreglo floral.

Respiró profundo recargando su peso en el escritorio, justo al lado de las flores. Era quizás lo más bello que le habían regalado en sus treinta y dos años viviendo, esas flores formaban un precioso marco, simulando una cascada y su escalinata, ese sendero que día a día subian sin querer parar. Tomó la nota que se encontraba sobre el arreglo, dentro venían dos tarjetas, la primera relataba el porqué de cada flor.

" _Te amo."_

La frase le cayó como balde de agua, sintiéndose pleno, feliz. Pero con un miedo nada instantáneo. ¿Cómo podía decirlo tan fácil? ¿Por qué todos los días tenía que estar bajo sospechas insípidas y culpas? Si él también le amaba tanto, ¿Qué hacía que estuviera mal?

Menos mal, no era lo que pensaba. Pero las personas alrededor cuchicheaban buscando respuestas sobre la identidad del mensajero amoroso. Porque se daban cuenta a simple vista que se trataba de más que una declaración, era un grito desesperado de _"Que todos sepan lo mucho que te amo"_. Era atrevido, intenso y escandaloso. Tan Nishinoya Yū.

—¿Quién es la afortunada? —Preguntó curiosa la amable señora— ¿O acaso es _afortunado_?

— Es complicado, señora Sao. —Respondió el alto maestro que después fue abrazado un poco por la mujer de cabellos platinados. Después esta se quedó apoyada en el marco de la puerta antes de salir diciendo:

— El amor funciona por mero azar, Asahi, nos enamoramos de quien menos se espera. Déjate llevar, cielo.

" _Si tan solo pudiera ser así de sencillo."_

Y a continuación tecleó en su móvil un texto hacia su estudiante, ese que le hacia caer en las tentaciones más grandes. Después de una semana de no haber interactuado directamente con él.

 **Yo** (enviado a las 14:57)

 _"Tenemos que hablar. Te veo a la hora de siempre en la oficina."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El pequeño departamento estaba atiborrado de gente, Bokuto y Kuroo vivían juntos desde la escuela media a costa de la tía abuela del de cabello bicolor, pero tras el crecimiento de ambos decidieron vivir juntos independientemente en su último año, ya que como foráneos al regresar a Tokio podrían vivir con sus familias. La sala había sido retirada a una esquina para colocar mesas largas con mantel que sostenían el peso de las múltiples charolas de canapés, cortesía del día entero de Kageyama y también de dos grandes barriles metálicos de cerveza. Igualmente todos traían consigo sus respectivos _six-pack_ de latas o botellas de diferentes olores y sabores. Toda una variedad alcohólica para adolescentes de tercero de preparatoria (y uno que otro alumno de grado menor de colado) que buscaban perder el control por una noche divirtiéndose.  
Y ahí a un lado sintiéndose fuera de contexto dos adultos bebiendo a sorbos refresco de cereza mientras la música electrónica sonaba sin expresión alguno y con ello gente alzando los brazos y saltando como imitando una especie de baile.

— No entiendo a los adolescentes.

— Tú no entiendes a nadie, Kageyama —Las risas de Hinata provocaron que el menor hiciera pucheros.

— Esa ni siquiera es música que puede bailarse.

— Suenas igual de anciano que el viejo Ukai.

—¡Calla!

Ambos callaron y el florista detuvo su mirada en la vestimenta de Tobio, una camisa azul celeste abierta mostrando una interior del mismo tono pero más oscura que resaltaba de sus pantalones negros acompañados de cómodos tenis tono mezclilla. Si no fuera porque los dos traían sus identificaciones y Kageyama no midiera 1.87 (Para su envidia), pasarían como unos chicos de secundaria más en ese festejo. Eso le recordó que tenía que preguntar algo a su mejor amigo.

— Oye, Kageyama.  
— ¿Qué?  
— Amargado. —Soltó poniendo los ojos en blanco casi gritando sobre la música— Dime, ¿Pasó algo hoy? Es que te fuiste del local tan de repente.  
— ¡N-No pasó nada! S-Solo había olvidado unos encargos...

La voz temblorosa del pelinegro no le había convencido para nada, casi le volvía a dar con el tema pero terminó viéndose interrumpido por uno de los anfitriones que lo abrazaba expectante con su brazo. El joven con pelo similar al de un búho pálido les sonrió a ambos.

— Hey, hey, hey. ¡Qué bueno que vinieron!  
— ¡Bokuto! —Saludó Shõyõ recibiendo un choque informal de manos.  
— ¡Hinata! ¿Cómo andas?  
— Bien, ¿Y tú?  
— ¿Cómo crees tú? Oye, ya que te veo... —Se acercó al oído del mayor cuchicheando, pudo percibir un gesto de molestia proveniente de su superior, aun así solo río internamente— ... ¿Puedo pasar mañana a tu negocio? Tengo un pedido súper especial que hacer.  
— No tienes que preguntar, eres bienvenido cuando lo necesites —Respondió separándose con sus ojos marrón expectantes de lo que se avecinaba- ¡Cuenta conmigo!

La sonrisa del capitán de meseros en la cafetería valía oro. Ella podía volverte su más grande fanático e inspirarte confianza para lo que fuera.

— Hey, jefazo... ¡Necesito un favor del tamaño del Universo!  
— Pídeselo a alguien más...  
— ¡Jefeeeeeeeee!  
— ¡Bueno, ya! -Los estribos del de ojos azules se fueron en picada para ceder al final por la voz agudizada de su empleado— ¿Qué quieres?  
— ¡Victoria! —Festejó Kõtarõ— Necesito que me lleves a recoger otra mesa, creo que nos hace falta para acomodar más cosas... Y tienes auto.

El canturreo del final casi lo saca de quicio pero se tragó sus palabras sacando las llaves del Corsa de su bolsillo.

— Bien, pero vamos rápido.  
— ¡Si! Deja voy por mi celular, te veo en la entrada. —Terminó entre gritos intentando sobreponerse a la música, dejando solos de nuevo al par de jóvenes adultos.

Kageyama resopló observando con seriedad a su contrario en lo que se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa para salir.

— Vuelvo en un rato, no vayas a cometer una estupidez. —Repitió de nuevo golpeando su cabeza con el índice— Y no bebas.

— Es una fiesta… ¡Todos beben!

— Te pones raro cuando lo haces, pero bueno tu sabrás.

— Cuando me dices esas cosas hasta pareciera que eres mi esposa, Bakayama.

El pelinegro tragó saliva mientra sel sonrojo aumentaba en su rostro quemando cada centimetro de sus mejillas. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera gustarle alguien tan imbécil? Ni él lo sabía.

—¡C-Cierra la boca! No tardo, idiota.

— Con cuidado. —Canturreó el mayor viéndolo partir. Se puso a buscar a los protagonistas de la fiesta con la mirada sin mucho éxito. Eso significaría que debería buscar con quien conversar.

El asunto trastabilló en que durante la caminata por un un resbalón irreparable que a pesar de no convertirse en caida dio reparo a un empujón a la persona detrás de él.

—¡L-Lo siento mucho!

La disculpa se vio interrumpida más delante por la silueta que se giraba casi marcando su final cuan película mala de terror, pero la suerte le semi sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de con quien había chocado. Tsukishima, el cliente odioso de la vez pasada le señalaba con una mirada de susto indescriptible.

—¡Tú!

—¡Eres el de ayer! —Respondió Hinata rememorando toda la detestable escena con él. Recordó en el instante el ramo especial que había arreglado. Tomó sus manos aprisionándolas jalando su cuerpo a su altura y plantó su rostro demasiado cerca casi invadiendo su espacio personal. Kei sintió que salía humo de sus orejas. _"¡Este tipo está loco! Tenía que encontrármelo..."_

—¿Cómo te fue con las flores? —Susurró quedito el pelirrojo haciendo que Tsukishima deseara que se lo tragara la tierra.

— No voy a responderte.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Vamooooos! ¡La curiosidad me mata!

Kei rodó los ojos gruñendo por lo bajo. La incomodidad de este momento podía verse hasta desde la torre de Tokio.

— Supongo que le gustaron...

—¡Me encantaron! —Gritó Kuroo entre la gente mirando al curioso par— ¡Sabía que solo tú harías tal trabajo, Hinata!

—¿¡EHHHH!? ¿¡Kuroo es tu novio!?

—¿Cómo se conocen? —Preguntó esta vez confundido el rubio acomodando sus gafas con seriedad en su mirar, ocultando el revoltijo de pena en su interior.

— El señor Hinata es el dueño de la florería de al lado de donde trabajo. —Respondió el muchacho de rebelde cabello oscuro acercándose a revolver el pelo naranja del joven florista haciendo que soltara unas risas ansiosas— Además de que es un cliente muy querido por nosotros en la cafetería.

— No puedo creerlo...

—¡Qué pequeño es el Mundo!

— Ni que lo digas. —Concluyeron a la par el florista y el estudiante de secundaria.

Las risas de Kuroo en conjunto a las caricias del mismo hacia el cabello del alto rubio aminoraron el pesado ambiente creado.

— Me alegra que vinieras, Hinata. ¡Natsu me dijo que hace tiempo que no salías a fiestas!

— Eh, s-si… —El mencionado recogió nervioso las mangas de su camisa verde limón, sintiéndose más incómodo al reconocerse no muy fiestero— Digo, no podía perdérmela. Tú y Bokuto se van en unos días.

— Si… Pero solo a cursos de integración. Regresaré la próxima semana y luego del examen de admisión veremos. —La cara de poema sin terminar del mayor lo hizo reír a carcajadas— ¡La misma cara puso Tsuki!

El de ojos dorados recibió un codazo brutal de su novio, el cual se apartó entre los invitados para desaparecer. Kuroo hizo ademanes de disculpa retirándose a seguirlo, si bien no estaban peleando buscaban su tiempo a solas. Y eso un adulto como él, lo entendía perfectamente. Tomó otro vaso rojo de plástico de la mesa solitaria en el centro, olisqueó un poco en el para saber que contenía sin mucho éxito, aún así no le importó beberlo, no tenía porque desconfiar. Además se trataba de una fiesta. Llevó el vaso a sus labios tomando el dulce líquido de golpe, que se sentía tan vivido y cálido en su garganta después de tragarlo.

— Sabor interesante.

De ahí en adelante tomó otro vaso, que le siguió a otro, tras otro.

Mientras esperaba a que Kageyama regresara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El reloj en la pantalla del celular no corría rápido, simplemente no corría.

 _"Vamos, vamos, vamos. Sólo dos minutos más."_

—¡Noya!

—¿Seguro que no puedo convencerte de que te quedes?

— No, Ryū, tengo pendientes. Y si quiero salir la próxima semana debo terminarlos.

— Va. No te mates, por favor. —Hicieron su choque de manos moviendo las palmas con una velocidad incalculable— Y cualquier cosa, estoy para ayudarte, hermano.

La sonrisa sincera del más bajo podría derribar muros en ese momento. Chocaron esta vez más sencillo sus manos esta vez, dejándolo huir hacia donde debía ir.

 _"Tenemos que hablar"._ Esa frase aún retumbaba en su cabeza en lo que corría a tomar un taxi que lo llevara a las oficinas del campus de la Universidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Qué cambio tan drástico! —Gritaba un muchacho calvo siendo seguido por un grupito que silbaba con galantería a la figura frente a ellos— ¡No lo vi venir, en serio!

—¡Bien, chico! ¡Dale!

Un montón de gente se había juntado de a poco en el centro de la sala del departamento de los festejados. Las alabanzas provenían de ellos, y Kageyama no entendía el motivo. Sólo había ido a recoger una mesa plegable, ¿Cómo podía cambiar una fiesta tanto?. " _Adolescentes_ " Pensó sintiéndose un anciano. Entre el gentío se armó de valor avanzando, cuando observa a quien vitorean casi se le cae la quijada del susto.

—¿¡HINATA!? ¿¡Qué haces arriba de la mesa!?

—¡K-Kageyama… Hip! —Responde el aludido con una bobalicona sonrisa, inclinando su torso para alcanzar a apoyarse en los hombros del más alto— ¡Es tan divertido esto!

—¿Qué demonios está pasan-…? —Las manos del menor terminan en la cintura de Shõyõ, ya que este las ha tomado mientras con ellas pasea alrededor de sus piernas con aire de sensualidad, poniéndose de rodillas para acercarse más a él. Tobio no entiende de donde viene el comportamiento tan excéntrico, sabe que en parte se debe a la canción de fondo, al penetrar su nariz el aroma a licor se da por sentada su teoría mental— ¿Estás bebiendo? ¡Idiota, sabes como te pones cuando tomas!

Una nueva canción atravesó los tímpanos del grupo de jóvenes en el centro de la sala, todos alzaron sus bebidas, celulares o lo que tuvieran en mano ese momento. El par protagónico de la escena reaccionó de diferentes maneras. Hinata gritó alto exclamando cosas como "¡Es mi canción! ¡Mi maldita canción!" Mientras el otro hacia una mueca intentando escapar de esta situación tan rara.

— Por favor, Kageyama… —Ruega el menor posicionando sus manos tras su cuello, meciéndose con una arqueada limpia sobre sus pantorrillas marcadas por el stretch del pantalón de mezclilla oscuro. El pelinegro tensiona sus músculos después de ese contacto tan agresivo, y tan sensual por parte de su mejor amigo. — Déjate llevar, y baila conmigo.

—¡NO! —El menor tomó de la cintura al pelirrojo haciendo que este inconscientemente (o quizás no tanto) abrazara con sus piernas el torso del más alto. Los ojos cafés de Shõyõ le invadían tan en el fondo como sus azules lo hacían.

—¡BESOOOOO!

Las voces de los menores en grupo coreaban sin perdón alguno esa palabra. Pero Tobio los ignoró a todos, aun y cuando los labios rosados del mayor le tentaban a ser acariciados con los suyos. Acurrucó en su pecho su cabellera alborotada caminando entre la gente que ahora abucheaba sus acciones.

— Kageyama, ¿A dónde vamos?

— A casa…

— Hmmm, ¿Estoy pesado? —Tobio negó con la cabeza a la vez que buscaba con la mirada a sus empleados organizadores de la fiesta— Está bien.

Entre las cabezas que giraban sin control al ritmo de la voz de Christina Aguilera a la par de Lil' Kim* en sus susurros eróticos pudo reconocer a los chicos que buscaba atiborrados de alcohol en su sistema y muchos artículos de fiesta decorándoles.

—¿¡Eh!? ¡No se vaya! —Reclamaba Kuroo tomando de las piernas a su jefe de cafetería fingiendo estar destrozado por dentro.— ¡BROOOOO! ¡Dile algo!

—¡Aún está por empezar lo mejor! —Pregonó Bokuto, el capitán de meseros de su local que tenía la camisa blanca abierta hasta el ombligo y varios collares de cuentas brillantes colgando de su largo cuello.

— No puedo, mañana debo abrir temprano. Y…

El de cabello bicolor asomó su vista al pequeño que cargaba de una excéntrica manera, este abrazando sus caderas y su cuello dejándose recargar con cierto encanto acompañado a sus ojos cerrados.

— Ohhhhh, ya veo. ¡Pícaro! —Gritó Kõtarõ abrazando a su amigo mientras señalaba la cabellera esponjosa del florista— ¡Mira, bro!

— Bro… —La mirada esperanzada del de rebelde cabello oscuro compartió la euforia— ¡Hasta que se te hizo, Kageyama! Quien lo diría…

—¡N-No es lo que creen, estúpidos!

El par entre risitas sospechosas solo atisbó a hacer con señas de alejarlo lo más pronto posible del lugar.

— Hey, hey, hey, váyase entonces, jefazo. ¡Recuerde la protección!

— Oh ho ho, no se le vaya a olvidar, jefecito. —Ambos propinaron codazos a sus comentarios indecentes hacia Kageyama que seguía cargando al mayor pensando en lo afortunado que era de que mañana no se acordaría de esas conversaciones.— ¡Después recuérdeme que quiero los candentes detalles!

— Y ustedes recuérdenme recortarles las propinas mañana al cuatro por ciento, ¿si?

Las carcajadas de los muchachos casi universitarios invadieron sus oídos y con una media sonrisa perspicaz de ellos se marchó a su auto con Hinata dormido en sus brazos. Como pudo, logró subirlo al asiento del copiloto de su carro, sintiendo la calidez del chico desprenderse, Hinata suspiró en su oído con aire pretencioso, llamándolo _"cariño"._

Tobio esta noche tendría problemas sabiendo que compartiría su departamento con el mayor. Y tendría sobre todo que superar el hecho de que su amor no revelado debía salir tarde o temprano.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en un lugar separado a la animada fiesta de despedida, el investigador profesional Azumane cierra la puerta de su oficina ocultando a su fatídico alumno que reposa sobre su escritorio con una expresión relajada pero seria.

— Pasa algo. ¿No es así?

Nishinoya siempre ha sido directo, y ha entendido como leerlo a la perfección. Eso eran puntos menos para el, podía tenerlo como quería y él ni enterado se daría.

— Si. —El hombre mayor se recarga a su lado en la orilla del escritorio— Hoy recibí… Hmm, tus flores.

—¿Te gustaron? —El de cabello largo asintió una vez, sin embargo el gesto de seriedad seguía ahí— Aunque pienso que ese no es el asunto.

— De ahí va el punto. Nishinoya, necesitamos ser más discretos.

— Somos discretos. ¿Crees que alguien lo sabe?

— No es eso, es que… No puedes darme detalles así en público. Es…

—¿Te avergüenza?

—¡No!

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

— La cosa es que no quiero que nadie sepa que estoy… Pues… Tú sabes. —Respiró profundo con el celular entre sus dedos, jugueteando con nervios a través de la silueta— Enamorado.

La boca del menor se torció en una mueca, demostrando su completo desacuerdo. No entendía porque era malo. Sabía lo que podía pasar si se enteraban se su romance a escondidas, eso lo tenía claro. Pero, ¿Qué tenía que ver el hecho de que supieran que tenía un interés

— No quieres que sepan que estás enamorado… Asahi, yo ya no quiero fingir estarlo. —El llanto empezó a juntarse su visión se nubló entre espacios— ¡Si a ti no te duele, entonces quiero ser como tú! ¿¡Qué debo hacer para que me entiendas y ames como yo te amo!?

—¡No sé como me amas, Yū!

Las palabras del moreno reprimían los latidos de su corazón que se desbocaba entre la adrenalina de estar discutiendo dentro de la oficina de dirección. Eran las once de la noche, era obvio que estaría solo el lugar. Pero las cosas no estaban saliendo como debían. " _No se supone que debería ser así_ ". Los pensamientos del líbero universitario no dejaban de atormentarlo.

—¿¡A qué te refieres!?

—¡A que no se si me ves como algo que de un rato! Eres muy joven, tienes muchos planes y cosas por hacer… Y yo, soy un adulto. Soy tu profesor, y alguien que ya ha vivido mucho.

— Asahi.

—¡No quiero! Quiero que vivas bien tu juventud, no quiero retenerte.

— Por eso me evitabas. —Susurró el menor temblando, con su voz desgarrándose dentro de su garganta.

El hueco de silencio armado entre ambas figuras se hizo renuente entre las paredes del pequeño cuarto. Las sienes le duelen, cuando grita le duele. Azumane mira hacia otro lado arrepentido, eso es evidencia de que lo dicho es muy cierto.

—¡Yo te amo, Asahi! No hago otra cosa que pensar en ti cuando no puedo verte… No eres alguien más del montón, ni siquiera un trofeo o un capricho.

— Yū… —El profesor se acercó a él colocando las manos sobre sus mejillas acariciándole con círculos suaves alrededor de los mofletes que esta vez se sentían húmedos por las lágrimas traicioneras de sus ojos— Yo también te amo.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué no me lo demuestras?

— Es que por ahora no puedo hacerlo.

— Y tenía razón. Toda la bendita razón. Siempre la ha tenido desde esta relación que lleva seis meses en secreto, ocultándose detrás de las tutorías privadas.

— Yū. —El profesor besa su frente apartando ese mechón rubio tan rebelde. Toma su mano con cariño llevándola a su propio pecho— Vamos a casa.

— A tu casa querrás decir.

— Mi casa siempre será tu casa, por tanto es nuestra.

Con una sonrisa pequeña aún con lágrimas esparcidas se abraza del brazo del mayor que toma sus cosas en un solo movimiento. Ambos salen por la gran puerta de la Universidad con cautela subiendo al Mazda color gris acero, un beso casto en los labios y dicen adiós a ese lugar donde siempre deben mantener la calma, resguardar sus impulsos y las ganas de besarse entre clases.

Nishinoya no sabe si podrá soportarlo unos años más. Pero Asahi tampoco tiene idea. ¿Así es como se siente de verdad un amor prohibido?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **En las aclaraciones de hoy:**

El recuento de los personajes vistos hoy…

 _Nishinoya Yū:_ Estudiante de cuarto semestre en la facultad de Ingenieria Farmaceútica en la Universidad local de la prefectura de Miyagi. Es líbero del equipo de voleibol representativo de la misma. Tiene 19 años y guarda una relación en secreto con su profesor de Bioquímica. **Rolling Thundaaaaah**

 _Tanaka Ryūnosuke:_ Estudiante veinteañero de la misma carrera en el mismo semestre que su mejor amigo, Yū. Trabaja de medio tiempo como cajero en la cafetería de Tobio. Tiene novia. **El pelón** _ **no city boy**_ ***lo lovea***

 _Azumane Asahi:_ Profesor y Jefe de las carreras de Ingeniería en la Universidad de Miyagi. Tiene 32 años. Trabaja a la vez en uno de los laboratorios farmaceúticos más reconocidos de Japón, pero ama el lugar donde nació por ello se desempeña como docente. Mantiene una relación de clóset con su alumno, Nishinoya. **#Nolovieronvenir**

 _Bokuto Kotarõ:_ Tiene 18 años, es recién egresado de la secundaria vecina Fukurodani y aplicará a la misma Universidad que su mejor amigo,Tetsurõ, pero en el área de Ciencias de la Comunicación. Trabaja como capitán de meseros en la cafetería de Kageyama en las tardes/noches. Tiene sus queveres con alguien o algo así(?) **Don Búho sabrosón, oh si.**

Y si, el Kags está enamorado de este wey naranjoso y le escribe notitas, pero aun Hina no lo sabe. La pregunta del millón de dólares: _¿Tons quien es el otro?_ AHHHHH, a veces ni yo sé. Lo descubrirán quizás en algún próximo capitulo. **CHAN CHAAAAAAAAN.**

 ***** La canción en que me base para hacer la escena del Hinata "table dancer" es _"Lady Marmalade",_ cover interpretado por Christina Aguilera, Lil' Kim, Pink y Mya.

 **Momento de reflexión. AUUUUUHM.**

¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Quieren platicar? ¿Les caigo de la patada? ¿Salió muy largo esta vez? ¿Es porque soy negra? ¿Pepe Pecas, pica papas con con un pico? Dejen su bello review con comentarios, preguntas, revelaciones y moar cosas que gusteeeeen. Si son callados, timidos, inocentes o tienen la mirada… **Pues PM**.

Randomfrecuencia time~

 _"_ _Amigo, sabes acabo de conocer, a una mujer que aún es una niña. Sabes tiene los 17 aún, es jovencita y ya es mi novia... Amo su inocencia (17 años). Amo sus errores (17 años). Soy su primer novio (17 años). ¡Su primer amor!_ _"_

"17 años" de Los Ángeles Azules. **Si eres mexicano y no te la sabes, haz fracasado como tal (?)**

 **PD:** Quizás mañana suba drabble de los homos primerizos por el cumple de la carnada más gwahhhh y pow del fandom voleybolero. ¡Lo amo tanto como a ustedes!

 **Ay los vidrios!**

-Lady


	4. Imposible

**What's up all the people!**

¡Hola crayolas! Se vienen más parejas, se viene más drama y también se viene competencia, ¿Saben que significa? ¡Que habemus otro capitulo del florista!

Respuesta a personas sin cuenta (Siempre respondo los reviews por PM a los usuarios, y los anónimos nunca serán la excepción en mis fics xD)

 **Kurkrum:** Leer fanfics en la mañana es saludable para el alma (no lo digo yo, lo dice la ciencia), y me emociona que este fuera ese fanfic, ¡Mil gracias, cielo! A todas nos gustaría un Hinata bailador, más si le baila a su amigui el Kags. Los bros del fandom debían tirar carilla, si no lo hacen ellos, ¿Quién lo hará? ¡Gracias de nuevo por estar al pendiente, espero leas esto!

 **May 3:** Cielo bello, que lo mexicano te brote con las canciones de tu pueblo(?) ¡Gracias por unirte al mundo del homo de las flores! Owww, algunos capitulos me salen demasiado largos, no es como que escriba mucho todo el tiempo, igual trato de hacerlo. ¡Disfruta el capitulo de hoy!

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración** : Haikyuu! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Haruichi Furudate. Si fuera mío, todos serían homos. Homos del vóley (?)

 **Advertencias** : Universo alterno, _muuuuuuy_ alterno (Si se pierden entre personajes, abajo les dejo notitas siempre). La alianza más genial del fandom. Amor no correspondido del todo. Enemigo apareciendo. ¡Guerra de notitas de amor! AHHHHH, DESCONTROOOOOOOL.

 **Wea extra** : ¡HOY ES DÍA DE HINATA EN EL MES DE JULIO, QUE ES MES HAIKYUUANO, SEGÚN DICTAMINES DEL FANDOM! Te dedico el capitulo de hoy, Solecito hermoso de mi vida. **¿Qué puedo decir? Lo amo.**

 **Sin más que decir: AL FIC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Día a día de un florista"**

 **Capítulo tres:**

Imposible

 _"_ _Me pregunto quién sería el primero en descubrir la eficacia de la poesía para acabar con el amor_ _."_

 _-Orgullo y prejuicio (Jane Austen)_

 _¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres?_  
Necesitaba la respuesta, y así entre sombras de personas apretandolo como si de un festival de música se tratase nunca la encontraría. Un halo de oscuridad más densa lo dirige sobre la silueta en una esquina, su propio resplandor iluminaba a todos alejandolos de repente, como si repudiara a cualquiera con solo verles.

 _¿A quién podrías gustarle? "A mi."_

El susurro entra en sus oidos atrayendolo con su grave voz, las letras arrastrando con sensualidad, su mirada recorre cada lugar buscando desesperado. Contra la pared un punto más oscuro que los demás gira sobre sí cerrando poco sus ojos envueltos en brillo azul, la luz de Hinata desciende fijandose en esa persona repleta de sombra, se acerca tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Es suave, aunque frío al tacto. Las tinieblas caen contra su chispa, dejan de envolverlo dejando ver la figura de una cara realmente conocida.

¿Kageyama?

Abre sus ojos de golpe y el Sol golpea sus pupilas creando una capa de dolor en su cabeza, las punzadas recorren cada mechón alineado aleatoriamente. La mata anaranjada de cabello no se oculta entre las cobijas, más no se nota su rostro.

— ¡Oi! Despierta.  
— No hables tan alto, Bakayama... —Hinata siente su garganta tan seca que le cuesta expresarse hasta en voz baja.  
— ¡No eres quien para decir eso, idiota!

Entre jalones de cobijas y disparates, el florista logró incorporarse para tomar un par de aspirinas y algo de agua saborizada con limón. Hizo una mueca al principio, la mejora no tardó en aparecer.

— Ahora levántate, ya hice el desayuno.

— Amaneciste muy gruñón, Kageyama.

— Dormir en el sillón, tus molestos ronquidos y lo de ayer son la clase de cosas que me pone de malas —Dijo secamente tomando un vaso de jugo mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa al igual que su contrario.

— ¿Ayer? ¿Pasó algo malo ayer?

Tobio le pone el celular frente a su rostro, la pantalla muestra su cuenta de _snapchat_ en inicio, justo en un recuadro aparece el icono de reproducción, al parecer Tanaka, uno de los meseros del restaurante de Kageyama los había etiquetado en aquel corto vídeo tomado por una invitada de la fiesta. Toma el _smartphone_ entre sus manos no sin antes tomar un largo trago de café que calienta su cuerpo de una forma tan agradable.  
Reproduce el video tras pasar ese trago, gracias a las fuerzas místicas de Dios lo ha hecho, no puede creer lo que está mirando. Él está bailando, si, bai-lan-do. Encima de una mesa que claramente reconoce como el comedor de la fiesta de ayer, en definitiva está ebrio (Eso ni como dudarlo), entonces puede mirar que su amigo presente se acerca a tomarlo del brazo para llevarlo a casa. Entonces suena de fondo una melodía que le es familiar, sabe de antemano que no es bueno.

—Mierda. —Kageyama se congela un segundo, el pelirrojo rara vez suele soltar una grosería— Es mi canción.  
— _"Oh, por Dios. ¡Mi canción! ¡Es mi canción!"_ —Grita el Shõyõ del celular.

Las siguientes escenas no son mejores cuando atrevidamente su yo del pasado se restriega inmiscuyéndose entre la suavidad de la camisa de Tobio danzando con erotismo haciéndose más intimo el roce. Puede ver su propia expresión de nada me interesa y como se lanza amarrándose del cuello del más alto mientras es coreada la palabra " _beso_ " por las voces de los invitados. El video se detiene con un silencio incómodo siguiéndolo.

— Mátame, por favor.  
— ¿Quieres cerrar la boca y ponerte a desayunar? Se nos va a hacer más tarde.  
— ¿No estás molesto? —El pelinegro niega dando un bocado a un pan tostado, entre mordiscos logra decir que se les hará tarde— ¿Tarde? ¿¡Qué día es hoy!? ¿¡Qué horas son!?  
— Sábado, pronto será medio día.

— ¡NOOOO! ¡Debo llegar a la casa y cambiarme! ¡Abriré demasiado tarde!

— Olvídalo, Natsu va a abrir, le dije que estabas aquí. Te puedes duchar en el local, ya te llevó ropa.

Hinata suspira largo y tendido. Su hermana ya ha abierto la tienda, todo está perfecto en ese caso. Con más calma bebe de un sorbo el jugo de naranja recién hecho mientras también devora sus panes tostados con miel y almendras.

— Vaya, Kageyama. Me salvas la vida de nuevo. —Dice tras pasar otro trago de líquido.

— Lo que sea. Vamos que le prometiste a Bokuto algo.

— ¡Vamos!

Los ojos azules se dispersan a otro lado en cuanto se pone de pie para recoger los trastes sucios. Y los estúpidos latidos vuelven a atacarle ahogándolo entre el calor y su propia respiración.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Buenas tardes! —Saludó el dueño del local con ánimos al ver solamente a su hermana menor cruzada de brazos detrás del mostrador. No necesitó ninguna señal para saber que debía arreglarse rápido para atender— ¡Bajo en unos minutos!

El pelirrojo subió los escalones como bólido hacia la ducha de la casa de renta como local. La chica de las coletas rodó los ojos con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, devolvió la mirada al dueño del local a un lado.

— Gracias por cuidarlo, Tobio. — Soltó amable, cambiando de forma paulatina su voz convirtiéndolas en un tono incitador— Espero te hubiera dejado dormir.

— D-Debo ir a ver como va la cafetería. —Respondió Tobio coloreándose de pies a cabeza— ¿Podemos hablar de eso en un rato?

— Claro. ¿Cuatro de la tarde?

Con un asentimiento ambas partes quedaron claras. El sonido del agua en la planta alta cesó anunciando que debía moverse. Kageyama salió de la tienda aparentando tranquilidad y Natsu prosiguió a regar las plantas en el interior con la regadera metálica. Cuando su hermano bajó, sin mirarlo le tendió un sobre pequeño frente a sus ojos.

— Llegó otra carta de tu admirador, ya estaba aquí cuando llegué.

— Hmm... — Sonaba descontento pero aun así agarró el sobre— Aún creo que podría ser una broma.

— Yo creo que alguien está loco por ti, Sho.

— Tú crees que todos están locos por mi.

La hermana de Shõyõ siempre solía sacar comentarios de ese tipo, era la clase de persona que gustaba de hacer sentir a las personas. Eso la hacía agradable y refrescante como lo haría en el pasado Sugawara en su época de infantes. El muchacho revolvió el cabello de su hermana antes de abrir el sobre de papel delicado. Cada vez que sentía ese roce suave algo dentro de él se rompía. Una vez abierto, leyó en voz baja la frase, soltando un largo suspiro.

" _Saber que cada día estarás donde siempre puede convertir un largo día en segundos, que para mi desgracia, llegan a ser pocos para contemplarte."_

— ¿Quién crees que sea?

— Tal vez es " _el_ " indicado.

— O un acosador.

— ¿Un sexy acosador?

— Quisiera. —Respondió Shõyõ con honestidad ganándose las risas de su la muchacha— Oye, ¿No ha venido Bokuto?

— ¿Kõtarõ? Nope.

— Que raro, dijo que vendría hoy para el medio...

La campanilla de la entrada interrumpió la conversación de los pelirrojos develando el ingreso del varón de cabello bicolor en su uniforme de mesero. Sino fuera por el contexto de conocerlo hubieran pensado que se trataba de un traje casual-formal. Pantalones de vestir grises, camisa blanca de botones, su chaleco negro acompañado de un moño amarillo casi flojo. Un jovencito peculiar para el estilo que traía puesto.

— Hablando del torpe del voleibol... — Susurró divertida la jovencita hacia su superior de escuela.

— ¡Natsu! —Dijo en modo de regaño Shõyõ, haciéndole acabar en risas.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Hey, hey, heeeey!

— Llegas tarde, Kõtarõ. Le dijiste a mi hermano que a medio día vendrías.

— Lo siento, pero se llenó el lugar de la nada. —El estudiante de preparatoria juntó sus manos arrepentido casi en broma agregando— ¡Oh, Señor Hinata, lord y amo de las flores!

— Y la homosexualidad, no lo olvides.

— ¡Natsu! —Repitió con el rostro colorado— Más respeto a sus mayores, ¿Quieren?

Los adolescentes asintieron entre carcajadas inundando el local con su escándalo, el extrovertido muchacho se dedicó a observar al más bajo.

— Necesito lo de siempre. —La voz de Bokuto parecía como si fuera a continuar con la frase, sin embargo no lo hizo. Y el florista sabía exactamente el por qué.

— Pero un trescientos por ciento más especial, ¿Adivino?

— Por algo eres el lord y amo de las flores.

— Entonces, te entrego en tu hora de salida.

— Mejor en mi casa, de hecho voy de salida. —Sus sonrisas hoy se veían con sentimientos encontrados, y sabían a tristeza. Los hermanos asintieron con comprensión— Bueno, espero las flores, ¿A las cinco?

— Yamaguchi te las entrega a esa hora.

— Todo estará bien. —Susurró la pelirroja en su oído abrazándole con dulzura para despedirle.

No dijo nada más, sonriendo nuevamente. Antes de retirarse escribió una corta nota en la tarjeta para el ramo, una vez terminando salió despidiéndose con energía sin convencer a la dupla de hermanos. Dejando el local con un gran eco de desesperanza, gruñeron por lo bajo ante el aura quitando ello con la mirada. Debían seguir enérgicos y feroces para darle alegría a las flores de sus trabajos.

— Bien. —El muchacho una vez dispuesto arremangó la tela de su sudadera además de colocarse el delantal verde bandera— ¿Qué pedidos tenemos hoy?

La campanilla interrumpió de nuevo al varón que con una gran sonrisa gritó un "buenas tardes". Natsu llegó a pensar si de verdad alguien merecía el cariño de su hermano. Y rezó mentalmente por el chico de las tarjetas anónimas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En medio de las vías del transporte urbano apoyándose en el tubo del metro, Akaashi escuchaba música desconectando con el exterior. Las notas de las cuerdas clásicas hacían de lo que veía por la ventana algo mágico. Los puentes y calles se movían constantes que hasta parecía repetirse el paisaje, todo era pacifico dentro de él mientras mantuviera alejado el hilo de sus pensamientos de ciertos inconvenientes dolosos. Más bien _cierto inconveniente_ , que en vez de inconveniente era inesperado, además de que hacia de su futuro algo incierto. Un cambio de música alteró su tranquilidad haciendo vivos los recuerdos.

El día que tropezó cayendo sobre Bokuto Kõtarõ en medio de la ceremonia de ingreso de primer año, _y las vergonzosas decenas de disculpas que le ofreció._

La primera práctica que tuvieron con el equipo de voleibol en la secundaria Fukurodani, con ello el balón que levantó para él en su juego en conjunto _, ambos sintiendose en la misma frecuencia._

Su largo abrazo cuando ganaron la final del torneo de la prefectura, junto a _la extraña sensación de mariposas en el estómago_ cuando le vió sonreirle cuando tuvieron que separarse.

Los sonrojos que le provocaba cuando piropeaba su aspecto al llegar, las manos tomadas bajo las mesas del comedor. El primer beso detrás del gimnasio al salir del entrenamiento previo a las nacionales, con la noche cubriendolos. _Su confusión, la negación, el no mover las piezas para no crear un caos donde no debía haberlo_. Su familia nunca lo habría permitido, la vida de Keiji estaba ya trazada. Y debía seguir la lista de metas inculcadas al pie de la letra.

Lamentablemente también lo invadió el recuerdo del domingo pasado. Todo había pesado demasiado en su mente, y las cosas desde ese día no habían sido tan buenas. Ni siquiera había asistido a la fiesta en su honor por la despedida e inicio de la Universidad de Kuroo y Bokuto. Lo había evitado, era un cobarde. Como el domingo lo había sido el propio Kõtarõ.

— _Hey, hey, hey._

 _El gutural saludo de aquellos momentos sumando el roce de sus labios en sus propias mejillas, envolverse en los brazos del contrario. Las noches de domingo eran el instante más preciado tras la barda del jardín de la casa de Akaashi._

— _¿Perdido de nuevo?_

— _Si, es una casualidad que siempre acabe detrás de tu casa._

 _La risa baja del más alto tomó el control del ambiente, asi era siempre, con una sonrisa Bokuto podía arreglar hasta las pérdidas totales._

— _Esta es nueva._ _—_ _Akaashi acarició un petalo (color) entre la yema de sus dedos. La sedosa textura lo hizo estremecer._

— _¿Qué es?_

— _Una magnolia._

— _Es preciosa._

— _Me tengo que ir ya, nos vemos luego._

 _Un beso en la frente fue lo que recibió como respuesta ese día, antes de verlo partir como cada fin de semana previo a clases, trepó nuevamente el árbol cuidando las flores de que no se golpearan ni con el marco de la ventana. Al entrar nuevamente a su santuario tomó unas tijeras cortando el papel que las unía, las separó cuidadosamente para meterlas dentro de su gran atlas viejo. Ya que no podía conservarlas lo más que pudiera mantenerlas consigo, era secándolas. Tras finalizar su tarea ocultando el pesado libro en su mini biblioteca prosiguió a investigar tumbado en la cama con el celular en mano._

 _Recuerda que googleó en el buscador el significado de la nueva flor del ramo, cayó rendido al leerlo en más de una página. Sus sentidos se inhibieron prolongando su llanto en silencio. Al parecer Kõtarõ se había enterado sobre ese acontecimiento que pasando un tiempo pasaría._

" _ **Magnolia:**_ _Buenos deseos y prosperidad en un matrimonio."_

La vibración del celular en su bolsillo lo sacó de su ensoñamiento, desbloqueó la pantalla al ver la luz blanca de notificación. Volvió a la realidad saliendo de su burbuja.

— Kõtarõ. —Susurró por lo bajo con una pequeña sonrisa al leer el mensaje en su teléfono.

La canción favorita de Bokuto dejó de sonar en sus oidos al menos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las cuatro de la tarde habían marcado y Kageyama se había puesto la chaqueta ligera para salir de la cafetería junto a la bolsa de papel café que tenía preparada para sus vecinos pelirrojos de local. Kuroo y Tanaka le dieron una mirada atrevida con muchas confianzas, su jefe les regresó la mirada con una mueca torcida.

— ¡Oye! No desconfíes tanto de nosotros. Estará bien el negocio, tomate tu tiempo. —Tetsurõ tomó una de las bandejas colocando unas rebanadas de pastel de fresa con helado en ellas, dispuesto a entregarlos a la mesa cercana.

— Así es, que Bokuto no este aquí no significa que haremos un desastre. —Afirmó el joven de cabeza rapada contando los billetes y ordenándolos en la caja registradora.

— No me preocupa eso. —Suspiró tras respirar hondo, en lo que abría la puerta— En realidad además de las cosas que debo arreglar con los Hinata, me viene a la mente de cómo será el lugar cuando se vayan.

— ¡Después de todo si nos quieres, jefe! —Gritó el casi universitario empujándolo hacia la salida— Vendré lo más que pueda. Pero por favor, ya pídele noviazgo a Hinata, ¡Por el amor del Santo Patrono del Voleibol!

—¡Se está tardando, jefazo!

Los adolescentes sonrieron pícaros tras el fuerte golpe con que cerró su superior, y este con las orejas rojas y el ceño fruncido entró igualmente brusco asustando al par tras el mostrador, colocando la bolsa en el mismo. Natsu se aventuró rápidamente a abrirlo por el suave aroma del dulce, eran sus favoritos, los roles de canela famosos del Karasuno Miyagi.

Shõyõ apreció el gesto dándole un golpecito en la espalda al menor, pero agregando algo molesto unas palabras.

— Bakayama, no azotes mi puerta. ¿Qué tal si se rompe?

— Pues, te la pago.

— ¡Ese no es el punto!

La pelirroja de las coletas ocultó su risa tras el trozo de pan que eligió.

— ¿De qué te ríes tú? —Preguntó seco Tobio.

— ¡De que parecen una pareja de ancianos casados!

— ¡Natsu! Déjenme comer por el amor de...

Atravesando la puerta, entre el sonido de campanillas y el aroma del glaseado de los roles de canela recién horneados, apareció una figura masculina, justo antes de que los tres comenzaran a devorar los panecillos cortesía de Kageyama, quien incluso había dejado caer el postre por la imagen frente a ellos. Un jovencito que seguramente se veía tan joven como lo era el propio florista, pequeño de ojos grandes de expresión felina entre el color ámbar que dominaba sus pupilas y esa característica combinación de tonos curiosos. No podía ser otra persona más que ese viejo conocido que nadie pensaba volverían a ver.

— ¿Kenma?

— Buenas tardes, Shõyõ.

Ambos adultos se quedaron conectando miradas por unos segundos antes de que el eufórico dueño de la florería saltara sobre el mostrador lanzándose a abrazarlo con alegría.

—¡Kenma! —El pálido muchacho ajustó el abrazo— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?

— Porque solo vengo de paso, y sabes que no me gusta ser centro de atenciones.

La pelirroja carraspeó claramente buscando que la dupla se separara para evaporar la incomodidad del pelinegro a su lado, que en ese momento no podía más que arder internamente —Aunque podía verse claramente su enfado pero sobre todo, los celos de no ser quien estuviera siendo rodeado— y con una aura tenebrosa a su alrededor. El rubio teñido soltó al muchacho mirando a la chica con una curva discreta en sus labios.

— Hola, Natsu.

— Buenas tardes, Kenma. —Dijo amable y sonriente apartándose del escritorio para abrazarlo también— ¡Cuanto tiempo! ¿Qué haces por Miyagi?

— Te hacíamos en Tokio. —Agregó Kageyama con seriedad en su áspera voz llamando la atención de Kozume.

— Buenas tardes, Kageyama. —Repuso asintiendo con cortesía aun cuando no era muy bien recibido— Vengo por asuntos de trabajo, busco becarios interesados en investigación para proyectos futuros.

— Ya veo. Cosas científicas. —Murmuró el Hinata mayor en voz baja haciéndose escuchar por Tobio— Eso sonó grosero, Kageyama.

— Como sea. —Respondió frustrado por las actitudes del más bajo defendiéndolo a él— Me haré un café, usaré la cocina.

— Bien.

— ¿Quieren una taza? —Preguntó al aire recibiendo una negativa silenciosa del recién ingresado con cortesía en ella y una mirada leve de enfado por parte del florista.

— Paso por hoy.

Natsu tragó saliva ante la tensión que se estaba formando entre ambos adultos jóvenes. Con avidez se quitó el delantal y arribó a empujar al pelinegro hacia la recámara continua.

— ¡Yo si quiero! Es más, tomaré mi descanso.

— No bebas más de una taza, Natsu.

— Claro, claro.

El par de muchachos ajenos al reencuentro iba en camino a la cocina. Antes de ello, Tobio estaba por preguntar algo a ambos de nuevo, cuando sus ojos se tornaron más abiertos. La mano de Kenma mostrando entregándole a Shõyõ un sobre blanco de aspecto realmente familiar.

— Esto es para ti, supongo. Lo hallé en la puerta cuando iba a entrar.

Las mejillas coloradas del pelirrojo, sus ojos mirando con ilusión y curiosidad ese trozo de papel. Y después, Kageyama nada más pudo sentir el jalón en su brazo por parte de la señorita llevándolo al cuarto contiguo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La ducha fría no le había servido de mucho. Su cabeza seguía dándole vueltas llena de calor figurativo, recordó el consejo de su madre por unos segundos.

 _"Uno no debe actuar con la cabeza caliente. Asiente tus ideas, primero."_

¿Qué procedía si ya han pasado horas desde el pensamiento que encendió sus sentidos? Tirado en su cama Kõtarõ se seca el cabello con la toalla, sacudiéndose para quitar los restos de humedad.

El timbre del departamento resonó entre las paredes. Se sentó sobre las cobijas para colocarse la camiseta interior y la playera azul grisácea, tras haberse impregnado bien el desodorante en su axilas para no mancharlas. Sus pantalones ya los traía así que no había ningún inconveniente para no ir a la entrada.

Al abrir la puerta, un jovencito con una gorra verde como el césped le miraba con una brillante sonrisa que destacaba entre su piel aperlada amarillenta y sus múltiples pecas bajo sus ojos invadiéndole las mejillas.

— Hola, Bokuto. —El castaño buscó dentro de su mochila la tabla para corroborar entregas y de la caja detrás de la motoneta roja que conducía, el ramo de las flores solicitado con sumo cuidado— Aquí está tu entrega.

— Vaya… —Respondió el de cabello blanco-negro anonadado, las flores que siempre solía pedirle al florista hoy se veían diferentes, incluso más brillantes que antes.— Se ha lucido esta vez tu jefe, Guchi.

— Hinata siempre se esmera. —Respondió el repartidor mostrándole la tabla en la que debía escribir para retirarse. Lo observó quedarse quieto ante las flores en su vista— Bokuto.

"— _El señor Hinata me dijo que las rosas de color durazno significan honestidad, vida enlazada, y con ello un camino por seguir. Y que estás blancas pomposas…_

— _Se llaman peonías, Bokuto._

 _Su sonrisa, las risas ante su idiotez momentánea, y hasta los colores que se le subían cuando la vergüenza no lo daba para más. Era lo más bello y magnifico en su campo de visión. En su realidad._

— _Hinata me dijo que significan deseos en conjunto._ _Son mis sentimientos por tí, Akaashi. Acéptalos._ _"_

— ¡Bokuto! —La voz del pecoso Yamaguchi ahora había sido reacia, como si hubiera intentado hablarle todo este tiempo. Sus ojos lo miraban enternecido.— L-Lo siento, no debí…

— N-No te disculpes. Después de todo me distraje.

Bokuto terminó de firmar en la tableta y le dio el pago del ramo más un cuanto dinero extra de propina por su labor. Tadashi lo envolvió en un abrazo suave que después agradeció. Hoy se veía al parecer como un tipo al cual debían tener en brazos.

Después de agradecer y cerrar puerta las preguntas lo volvieron a invadir además de los recuerdos. _"Te amo, te amo, mil veces te amo."_ Eso era lo que él había dicho desde un principio, y lo seguía repitiendo aun y cuando se las sabía de perder. ¿Tenía que haberse arrepentido cuando tuvo oportunidad? ¿De verdad se arrepentía de haber amado a Keiji? Un chico que ahora era inevitable ver irse, entre su futuro brillante y el cariño de una mujer no tan lejano a su realidad. Su cabeza estaba hecha estragos por el pensamiento que volvió a cruzar encendiéndolo de coraje.

Su celular zumbó con el nombre de pila de Akaashi en la pantalla sin desbloquear como despertándolo de su pequeño ataque de desesperación. Se terminó de alistar para salir con el ramo entre sus dedos.

No, en definitiva nunca se arrepentiría de haber tenido esos sentimientos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La llegada de Kenma en la tienda si que había sido una increíble sorpresa. Aún ambos seguían con los ojos abiertos de la tensión dentro de la pequeña cocina en la parte de atrás del local

— ¿Crees que sea él? Es imposible, no ha estado aquí desde hace meses.

— No lo dudaría, quizás se alió con alguien que está aquí para vigilarlo y saber que escribir. —Replicó Natsu entre susurros mientras aseaba los vasos del fregadero.

— N-Ni siquiera tiene cara de escribir cosas de ese tipo.

— Tu tampoco la tienes.

La cara de Kageyama se tornó del color de la camiseta de la muchacha, esto provocó las risas de la menor que seguía con su labor. Al terminar de secar la vajilla pasó las piezas al más alto para que las ordenara en la alacena, mientras este acomodaba, la pelirroja se cruzaba de brazos pensando como solucionar el problema.

— ¿Se te ocurrió algo?

— No sé porque me preguntas, Tobio. —Los ojos pasaron de las viejas puertas de la casa a la mirada azul— Sabes que te diré lo mismo de siempre.

— No estoy listo para confesarme.

— ¡Ay, por favor! ¿Quieres que te ganen?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

— Mi hermano es muy querido por todos, no dudes en que alguien podría adelantarse… —Kageyama sentía la tensión en sus músculos de la espalda, la chica tenía toda la razón. Si no hacía algo, su anónimo rival podría llevárselo de su lado— ¿Entiendes?

Asintió callado. Sin embargo no podía hacer mucho en ese momento. Si de por si le podía ser difícil expresar sus sentimientos, más iba a serlo el revelar ese secreto a quien ha sido su mejor amigo desde la preparatoria. Había mucho en juego.

— Lo siento, pero aún no puedo hacerlo.

— No tienes porque disculparte, vamos, te ayudo con lo de mañana.

La sonrisa de la Hinata menor encandiló sus ojos, aunque su carácter era más tedioso y difícil que el de su hermano la mayor parte del tiempo era tan parecida a él. En especial cuando mostraba el brillo de sus dientes formando esa mueca de lado. Tomó una hoja de papel laminado y le pasó el estilografo de tinta dorada encima, viéndola dibujar líneas orgánicas sobre el.

— ¿Qué le quieres decir el día de mañana?

Si, era idéntica a su hermano en muchos aspectos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Observando por la amplia ventana de su recamara en el segundo piso, con su _outfit_ habitual de casa entre sus pants deportivos y la playera del año pasado del torneo. Keiji terminaba de retirar los marcos de fotos en su buró para empacarlos en su pequeña maleta beis. El viaje de mañana le repercutía con creces, todo auguraba a que un mundo diferente se le vendría encima junto al extrañar día a día su vida como es ahora.  
La vida de la escuela, sus compañeros de clase, los amigos que hizo en el equipo de voleibol. A Kõtarõ. Definitivo, él era a quien más iba a extrañar en el futuro.  
Aunque le hubiera gritado la noche anterior, aunque no hubiera asistido a su fiesta de despedida, aunque se metiera en sus planes retorciéndolos a su merced. No había planeado ello, su plan no era quererlo tanto.

Como siempre, en cada domingo por la noche, los golpecitos de piedras pequeñas a su cristal se hacían presentes rodeando su cuarto con el sonido del llamado. El joven de piel amarillenta asomó su rostro viendo a su compañero de escapadas, Bokuto Kõtarõ sonreír en su dirección con un brazo oculto tras su espalda. Estaba del lado contrario a la gran barda de enredaderas con hojas. Akaashi salió trepando el árbol cercano al jardín vertical, que era la única manera factible de pasar sin ser vistos por el velador de la gran casa oculta entre las montañas de la prefectura de Miyagi.  
Al bajar de la rama donde colgaba, sus pies caen en cuclillas ligeramente al asfalto tras la barda limitante. No alcanza a mirarlo al incorporarse por el ramo que se atraviesa entre sus rostros. Las flores caen rozando su frente, después es depositado en sus manos. Reconoció de que lugar provenía aquel bonito arreglo, al igual que reconocía las coloridas flores y los significados que venían implícitos. Después de todo, eran las flores que siempre solía regalarle.

— Acéptalas. Son mis sentimientos.  
— No puedo, Bokuto... —Siempre era la misma frase acompañada de esas bellas flores.  
— Hazlo. También es mi despedida.

Esa sonrisa hueca que solía poner cuando el llanto creía corromperlo. Estrujó entre sus largos dedos el elegante papel encerado que envolvía el ramo. Tembló mordiéndose la lengua con coraje y rabia. Sabía que estaba haciendo mal, eso no fue contemplado en sus planes. _"No son tus planes, tú no lo creaste... Ellos planearon todo sin consultarte, todo para ti."_ Ese pensamiento tan recurrente, estropeando sus días organizados para el futuro.

Recordó el ramo que sostenía con tanto esfuerzo para no romperse.

" _Hinata me dijo que significan deseos en conjunto._ _Son mis sentimientos por tí, Akaashi. Acéptalos._ _"_ _._ La voz de la primera vez que le regaló esas peonías volvió a golpearlo. _"Amor eterno."_ Pensó el menor cerrando sus ojos verdes.

— ¡Akaashi, te amo!

La voz entrecortada producto del nerviosismo que le causaba el muchacho del cabello bicolor no le dejaba responder con claridad. Carraspeó despejando no solo sus cuerdas vocales, sino también dudas.

— Bokuto, sabes que no te puedo corresponder.  
— No tienes que hacerlo.  
— Si, tengo que. —La voz del castaño aumentaba de tono buscando imponerse, el coraje en sus adentros queriendo escapar salía de su boca— Si no puedo amarte de vuelta, ¿Cómo va a funcionar?  
— Siempre dices "si pudiera". Yo sé que me amas, sino ni siquiera estarías hablando conmigo.

El silencio clama la ausencia de palabras, ocultando su boca tras los pétalos de las peonías. No quiere responder, se niega a hacerlo

— Me amas. —La seguridad en la voz del más alto era reacia, llena de positividad.  
— No debo.  
— Tú lo has dicho, no debes. —Las manos del mayor se entretuvieron en los mechones de su pelo enmarañado— Pero me amas.  
— Me voy mañana, y sabes que no volveré.  
— Lo sé.

Kõtarõ atrapó los labios del muchacho entre los suyos, dejando una mordida que abriría la boca del castaño en un suspiro cálido. Sus manos amplias bajaron acariciándole las mejillas, memorizando la suavidad de su piel aperlada, los hoyuelos que se colaban formando su sonrisa, pero sobre todas las cosas, estaba grabando con su mirada esa inolvidable imagen que al separarse inundó sus pupilas: Keiji sonrojado tras un beso tan inesperado.  
Ello seguiría invadiendo su mente, aun cuando Akaashi huía de vuelta al portón de su jardín alejándose, dejándolo solo para evitarle el sufrimiento de lo que mañana podría destruirle.

El de cabello bicolor toma su teléfono celular marcando una tecla rápida.

— Bro, ya voy a casa. —Todo lo dice balbuceando entre los repetidos sollozos que corren tras los lamentos que sin querer se cuelan al igual que las lágrimas en sus mejillas— Estoy bien.

Cuelga el dispositivo continuando con su camino a la avenida, restregando sus ojos contra el material impermeable de su chaqueta deportiva.  
Sin disculparse, esperando que algún día ambos se volverían a encontrar.

Si, todo estaba bien.

 _"Los caminos son solitarios, se cruzan convirtiéndose en uno, para en un momento bifurcar. En cualquier instante volveremos a coincidir._

 _Siempre tuyo._

 _-Kõtarõ._

 _PD: Kuroo, me pasó la frase de un libro que leyó, pero es muy real, tanto como nosotros."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El día había concluido perfectamente entre pedidos y cosas adelantadas, visitas inesperadas y uno que otro roce de molestia con su mejor amigo. Aun así la noche había caído y como en todos los sábados, saldrían Tobio y él a practicar como en los viejos tiempos de secundaria en el campo de voleibol de los Ukai.

Tras cerrar, metió las llaves en sus bolsillos chocando con el sobre donde venía la nota que en sus manos hoy era tan cálida, la que le había otorgado Kenma. Pudo sentirse perfectamente sensible ante el tacto de cualquier, el escritor de las notas anónimas estaba escarbando muy profundo en su interior. Abrió de nueva cuenta para volver a leer ello. Y suspirar fuerte como la primera vez que la leyó.

" _Somos señales de fragilidad, fragmentos que podrían unirse y así volvernos más fuertes. ¿Cuándo podremos acabar en algo así?"_

¿Era una casualidad que Kenma le hubiera dado esa carta el día de hoy? ¿Una señal acaso? Tal vez era una segunda oportunidad lo que buscaba, tal vez.

— ¡Hinata idiota, vamos! ¡Ukai no nos dejará usar mañana el campo para jugar!

— ¡V-Voy! —Gritó el pelirrojo metiendo de nuevo en sus bolsillos el sobre con delicadeza, mientras — ¡Ni me grites que sigo algo molesto!

— Bien, levantaré más balones hoy para ti.

Y el corazón de Hinata dio un vuelco al cruzar sus ojos con Kageyama, a la vez que en su mente la pregunta se repetía. Corrieron de nuevo en una carrera sin sentido.

 _¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres?_ Aún necesitaba la respuesta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **En las aclaraciones de hoy:**

Personajes de hoy…

 _Akaashi_ _Keiji_ : Joven dieciocho añero. Recién graduado de la Secundaria Fukurodani. Aplicante actual a una Universidad Europea. De familia acaudalada, heredero de un imperio corporativo. Comprometido con la hija del socio de su padre (Para la desgracia del Bokuto). **AKAASHEEEEEEEE**

 _Yamaguchi_ _Tadashi_ : Estudiante de segundo año en la Secundaria Karasuno. 16 años. Mejor amigo de Tsukishima. Trabaja de medio tiempo cubriendo a su papá como repartidor en el negocio de Hinata. Actualmente enamorado de alguien. **El pequeño Guchi *Kokoros***

 _Kozume_ _Kenma_ : Estudiante de posgrado en la Universidad de Tokio. Tiene 25 años. Pertenece a un grupo de investigadores reconocidos en el área biomédica. Actualmente busca becarios para su proyecto de tésis durante el verano. Alguna vez interés amoroso de Shõyõ. **Pudding, pudding! Giga PUDDIIIIIING**

¿Lady te gusta hacer sufrir a las personas? Si, a veces, ¡No todos pueden vivir felices y comer perdices! Lamentablemente, pero ya vendrán capis mejores, lo juro. ¿Qué pasará con el Kageyama? ¿Se pondrá las pilas? ¿Qué les pareció el cameo del bello cabeza de pudín? ¿Se veían venir la alianza Bakayama-Hinata Jr.? **¿Cómo les quedó el ojo, chatos? Ay ta' el detashe.**

Dejen sus comentarios en forma de review y más cosas si quieren, siempre me gusta leer sus dudas y preguntas, además de observaciones. Si no, existen los **PM**.

¡Y se viene la RandomFrecuencia!~

" _Amor prohibido murmuran por las calles_ _,_ _porque somos de distintas sociedades_ _._ _Amor prohibido nos dice todo el mundo_ _._ _El dinero no importa en ti ni en miiiiiii…_ _Ni en el corazón... OOOOOOUUUUOOOOH, BAAABYYYY!"_

"Amor Prohíbido" de Selena Quintanilla (o Selena a secas, o Selena y Los Dinos). **Salinas, eseeeeeee. (Quién vió la película de Selena con JLo, entenderá)**

 **Ay los vidrios!**

-Lady


End file.
